Heroes
by Vaindaos
Summary: Daily shenanigans following the routines of Zack Fair and Cloud Strife, including a few bonus SOLDIER's – only Gaia can help them now. [ZackCloud SephGen] HIATUS
1. Teenage Dream

**[Heroes]**

* * *

**— Disclaimer!  
**

I own nothing of the characters or the world, they are the property of Square Enix.

**— Author!**

Vaindaos (that's me! :O)

**— Warnings!**

Yaoi (boyxboy with Zack/Cloud and Seph/Gen), some language, fluff, possible long posting times (quite relevant!), _minor _OC involvement.

**— Summary!**

Following the adventures of Zack Fair and Cloud Strife at their time with ShinRa.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Teenage Dream**

_""Mom, when I grow up, I wanna be in SOLDIER!"_

— — —

Pearlesant clouds floated effortlessly within the crystalline sky like fluffy white marshmallows, the opaque ivory contrasting vigilantly with oceanic blue. Shining radiance of metastatic hues flattering the natural beauty of Gongaga. The town's folk of the chaparral outlook basked in the beautiful day, not wanting to waste it. Many lounged in the lush green grass, engrossed in the latest Shin-Ra magazine or a favourite book. A pleasant breeze drifted throughout the scenery, the tree tops dancing with the wind. The multitude of flowers littered the dusty floor, enhancing the serene flow of the village. All was peaceful.

"_ZACK FAIR_!"

A snicker of delight followed startling sounds of smashing glass. Numerous eyes rolled at the screeching of the name and went on unfazed. They weren't the one's screaming the infamous name, therefore, it was none of their business. A few sighs of relief emitted also.

"YOU JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Not a moment after, a small form rushed through the peaceful village, dodging various people to get to his safe haven; a pile of boxes. It was the perfect hiding place as no one ever checked or took notice of the junk pile.

The small form proceeded to jump into the pile of boxes, concealing him from view of his enraged chaser. Remaining silent and still, he waited (impatiently) for the chaos to subside. Finally, the peaceful setting rose once more and the screaming session allegedly forgotten. The young boy clambered from the cardboard heap, lips curved in a bright grin despite the brief commotion he caused earlier. With a yawn and a casual stretch, the boy headed to an oh-so-familiar hut near the outskirts of the village – his home.

His hands rested lightly on the back of his dark, spiky hair – an heirloom from his father's side of the family – the lavender hues of his bright, energetic eyes roamed the surrounding area – the physical genetic trait passed on from his mother. The coy, mischievous grin was attained from his own personage – his enthusiastic, optimistic nature. The boy was stunning upon first glance, but it was his sparkling personality that captivated anyone he met. People found themselves drawn to the boy, despite his playful antics.

Upon seeing the welcoming view of his home, the boy took off at a run, barging loudly through the front door, announcing "I'm home!" while doing so.

A moments silence was broken as a voice resounded from the East. "Zack Fair! Get your backside into the kitchen, _immediately_!"

The grin upon the boy's lips faded upon hearing _that_ tone to his mother's voice (it was only ever used when the young boy was in trouble). Beginning to sweat unconsciously, the young Zack Fair trudged into the kitchen, wary of the addressing tone as he entered.

"Zack? Remember Mrs. Stockly? Yes, well, she came over earlier, complaining over someone who planted itching powder to her soap, switched her shampoo with hair dye and somehow managed to get the shower to produce paint instead of hot water."

No sooner had his mother finished speaking did Zack begin to spurt out and stutter every reasonable excuse that the boy's brilliant, but disruptive mind could offer.

"She may have done it to herself!"

"Luminous lilac paint Zack? I highly doubt that. Have you seen what she wears? Her clothes are so depressively starved of colour that they would die of shock of something so bright."

"She has a fetish for itching powder!"

"She may be odd, but not that odd."

"Her shower hates her!"

"Hahaha ... no."

He then altered his tactics, pulling his very best 'kicked puppy' expression. "I would never—" The raising of his mothers eyebrows stopped him. Sighing deeply, Zack ran a tanned hand through his obsidian locks. "Mrs. Stockly hates me, mom. She's always throwing complaints and insults me every chance she can get. After her last one, I felt a little payback was in order."

Mrs Fair listened to her son earnestly, thoroughly analyzing the boy's flawless features as he spoke. Not once did he stutter or stumble while explaining, nor give one hint of slander – honesty swam deep within his innocent eyes. "Be that as it may, Zack, you're still getting punished."

"WHAT?"

"Don't give me that look, mister. You've earned yourself a week of not leaving your room, unless necessary."

"But—but ... mooom!" Zack's face contorted with his plea, literally begging his mother to reconsider with large, glistening eyes, worthy of the title 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"No buts, young man. Now, go to your room and think of what you've done."

With the finality that laced his mother's firm tone, Zack kicked the door with a scowl distorting the usual gleeful smile, an occasional twitch disturbing his right eye. With a sigh of defeat, the boy retreated to his bedroom, refraining from slamming the door from his foul mood – it would only provoke his mother into extending his punishment. Flopping down on his bed, Zack stared at his ceiling with a stoic expression, thoughts darting through his mind. Many lingered on the events of the day, some wandering on how he could persuade his mother to let up on his punishment. Sighing faintly, the young boy rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes as he attempted to sooth his mind into rest. A dreamless slumber ensued and a look of harmonious security shone under the moonlit night.

The following morning, the villagers of Gongaga awoke to a familiar scene; someone bellowing out young Fair's name, cursing the boy's existence (especially if they weren't morning people). Mrs Fair groaned heavily; her boy was harmless but his antics were slowly driving the villagers insane. "Why did I let him out again ...?" she questioned herself. An image of Zack pulling his best 'kicked-puppy' face flashed through her mind and a fond smile curved her lips. "Oh yes, that's why."

Then, as if on cue, said boy came bolting into the house, slamming the door behind him, sweating profusely with his breathing somewhat erratic. The broad grin on the boys face gave him away instantly. Zack turned to face his mother, eyes alight with mischief. "Mom, I can explain—"

"Don't bother," his mother interrupted, arching an eyebrow. "Were you seen?"

Zack shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "No one clearly saw it so no one can point fingers."

A sigh of relief parted his mother's mouth. "Make sure it stays that way. Go clean yourself up; you look like you just rolled in a pile of mud—" Zack's eyes shone and his grin grew. "... I don't even want to know. Now, go clean yourself up. The SOLDIER's will be in town shortly. You don't want to miss them, do you?"

Zack let out a shocked gasp. He had completely forgotten! The famous SOLDIER's of Shin-Ra were visiting today! (Why, he was unsure, but he couldn't care less from his mind being overridden from excitement.) Spluttering rapidly, the youth scampered from the kitchen with all the grace of an intoxicated chocobo.

Zack skidded to a halt upon reaching the bathroom, turning the shower onto hot, tapping his foot crossly at how slowly the water was heating up. Once warm enough, he hopped into the shower (he had lost all his clothes in the rush to the bathroom, almost tripping over a stray shoe while in the process of losing the top obstructing his view) and washed his hair and petite form with record timing. Hopping from the shower, the spiky haired youth charged into his room, the large towel drowning him.

Scurrying about the room at high speeds, Zack rummaged through the orderly (yes, orderly – he knew exactly where _everything_ was) mess upon his floor in search of his favourite shirt, light blue in colour (it reminded him of the clear sky) with a chocobo picture on the front (they were adorable creatures). Grabbing a pair of loose pants on the floor, he wormed his lower half into them before slipping on a pair of worn, but comfy shoes. Pouncing on his bed, the young boy gave the stuffed chocobo teddy there – fondly named Mr Pookie – a quick kiss and cheek nuzzle before he ran out of the room, an ecstatic smile quirking his lips.

Passing his mother on the rush out the door, Zack paused to throw his arms around her affectionately while leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek. He then continued on his previous path, leaving behind a smiling Mrs Fair, who was shaking her head gently.

"What am I going to do with you, Zack ..."

**. . . . .**

"Oh, there they are!"

"Do you see them?" A loud gasp. "Oh look! It's him!"

"Oh yes! Can you see him? Do you see his hair?"

"Well, I'll be damned, the rumours were true! Silver as a full moon on a clear night's sky!"

"I always wondered about that ..."

The village folk were chattering cheerfully as the honoured guests arrived – the SOLDIER's from the Shin-Ra Power Corp. All of the villagers have gathered to welcome the visitors earnestly. It wasn't everyday world famous celebrities visited backwater villages such as Gongaga.

Zack was bouncing with a deep scowl upon his boyish features. Everyone was crowding around like a herd of chocobo's that had found a lush patch of green. It was already difficult for Zack to see due to his size, but with the bodies squished together as tightly as they were, he had no chance of finding a path to a better view. With an exaggerated sigh, the young boy walked away from the lively crowd with his head hanging.

He'd just have to wait until they visit again.

Zack kicked a stray stone upon the floor to help ease his disappointment. He didn't know where he was heading and didn't particularly care. He knew the village like the back of his hand and was confident he would never get lost. However, when the young boy raised his gaze again, a frown of uncertainty clouded his expression as he found his surroundings unfamiliar.

"Well, isn't that just peachy," the dark-haired boy mused to himself, picking up the stone he had been kicking. "First the crowd, now I've got lost. Can anything else go wrong?"

And of course, it could. And did.

With a grunt, Zack threw the stone in his hand into a nearby bush with quite some force. He did a double take when a shrill squawk pierced the evening air, and an angry looking Replicon raised itself up from the undergrowth, its height reaching a good foot and a half taller than Zack's. The young boy gulped, not daring to make any sudden movements.

The bird like creature stepped out from the bush it was nesting in – before being rudely interrupted – and looked down at the young Fair with animosity shining deep within the coal black eyes. It squawked louder than before and took a step towards Zack, a menacing aura surrounding the beast. Zack's nerve shattered and the boy spun around on his heel and shot away from the monster as fast as he could, a yell of deafening volume passed from his lips.

The Replicon gave chase to the fleeing subject, determined to cause damage to the fearful creature. With the help of long, strong legs, the bird creature soon gained distance on Zack and he knew it. He felt the dread rising from his stomach as nausea threatened to overcome him.

"HELP! SOMEONE _HELP_!" called the young boy desperately. He knew he wasn't able to take down a fully grown Replicon by himself. Only Gaia could help him now.

As if fate didn't turn his way enough, the substrate underneath Zack's feet suddenly transformed to loosened gravel like substance that made the young boy lose his footing and topple over his own feet. With a shocked cry, Zack landed hard upon the rocks, feeling the sharp, pointed pebbles grazing at his uncovered flesh. With a wince, the boy pushed himself up from the dirty floor, freezing entirely as a presence haunted his mind. Turning his head slowly to look over his shoulder, lilac eyes widened drastically at the bird towering over him. It had a victorious, almost sneering, look plastered upon its face and it squawked angrily.

Then it went in for the kill.

Zack yelled and covered his head with his already hurt hands, gritting his teeth, awaiting the pain certain to come.

But it failed to arrive.

A rush of air seemed to knock the Replicon off its feet with a resounding _thump_ and a traumatising squeal erupted from the creature before all fell silent.

Cautiously opening an eye, Zack peeked about before opening his other eye also, removing his hands from his head. He sat up straight to get a better look about the area ... and his jaw dropped open.

The Replicon was dead – the fatal wound to its chest confirmed it – and looming over the corpse was a man dressed in a uniform consisting of a black turtleneck sweater with matching black pants and boots. The thing that caught Zack's disbelieving eyes was the _very_ long sword the man held in his closed fist, the shimmering silver glint tainted with a rosy liquid. Midnight silver hair stretched down his back. The man stood still for a few seconds before his head turned to look at the young, then trembling, form of the boy. Piercing jade irises with cat like pupils locked upon shocked violet.

Zack gulped audibly and closed his open jaw. He knew this man – no, _teenager _(he couldn't be any older than seventeen) – he knew him very well.

He was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth; the first _ever_ First Class SOLDIER. Sephiroth; Shin-Ra's most powerful SOLDIER. Sephi – he was just a person?

Zack did a double take, tilting his head to the side as curiosity overcame any fear present. So many rumours had flown about concerning the elite fighter now stood before him. Sure enough, he was certainly intimidating upon first glance (the way he stood just staring, expressionless – it made Zack shudder), but he was still human. But those eyes ... they seemed to glow.

"I-uh, thank you, mister," Zack said, scratching the back of his head lightly. He was unsure on how to approach the stagnant being. He wouldn't even be sure if he was real, if not for the head turn earlier.

The silver haired warrior remained silent and still, and Zack fidgeted underneath the intense scrutiny. A sudden noise to his left diverted Zack's gaze and he saw two other figures approaching. They were running and slowed as they saw the motionless man by the dead Replicon. They looked a little older than Zack's silver-haired saviour, and much more ... _real_?

They were each dressed in the same uniform – they were _all_ SOLDIER's, Zack noted mentally – though one had hair that fell to shoulder level, pushed from his face minus a few stray strands, the colour matching Zack's. The calming brown eyes were locked upon the silver-haired form before they moved to the kneeling boy, piecing together the predicament. The other SOLDIER had messy, yet orderly auburn hair that also fell at shoulder length, with stunning ocean blue eyes. The auburn-haired boy eyed up the smaller form and his lips twitched into a grin.

"Sephiroth, did you save the kid?"

The silver-haired man, Sephiroth, finally turned his gaze from Zack to the one who questioned him and gave a simple nod. A smile played on the auburn-haired boy's lips as he continued to gaze at Zack. The other SOLDIER, the black-haired one, approached the kneeling youth slowly, raising his hands in a peaceful manner.

"We're here to help." Zack nodded once. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no. He saved me." Zack pointed to Sephiroth, who was looking at nothing in particular, his expression bland.

"That's good. It means you're able to walk?" Another nod. "Good, get to your feet. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I wasn't out here alo—" Zack paused, realising that he was, indeed, alone. "Well, I was alone ... but I had no intention of starting a fight! That dumb bird attacked me!" A pout ensued with folded arms across the young boy's chest.

The dark-haired man chuckled lightly, patting Zack on his raven spikes. "You've got spirit kid, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"Zack. What's yours?"

"Angeal. You need to be more careful, Zack. I bet someone at home is worried about you."

Zack cringed, lowering his arms. "Oh yeah ... mother's probably worried sick. I have to get home!" Zack began to sprint in the direction of his home before a hand gripping the top of his arm prevented him from moving two foot. "What?"

Angeal had a hold of the young Fair, a disapproving look upon his face. "Don't go running off. Who knows what you would find at this time." He turned to his two comrades, flicking his head in the direction of the village. "We had better get back. Wouldn't want questions to be asked ..."

The auburn-haired boy snorted before tugging lightly at Sephiroth's sweater. "C'mon, before Angeal gets a knot in his panties."

Angeal shook his head and Sephiroth remained expressionless, but nodded nonetheless. "Genesis, one of these days, the 'knot in my panties' may save your life. Now, come on. We need to get Zack home."

Another snort issued before all four boys made their way back to the village. The young Fair kept bouncing, and it reminded Angeal highly of an anxious puppy. He placed a hand atop of the boy's spiky crown and patted it reassuringly. "Don't worry, kid. I'll come home with you to explain the situation to your parents."

A bright smile graced Zack's face and he nodded eagerly. Angeal looked over at his comrades, stating he would catch up with them. Genesis waved a little and Sephiroth nodded. Zack had begun to wonder if the silver-haired SOLDIER was mute.

Mrs Fair trudged through the kitchen, her mind sick with worry. Zack was never out this late, let alone by himself. What if something had happened? What if he was in danger? What if –

A knock to the door distracted her train of thought and Mrs Fair rushed over, pulling the door open swiftly. Stood outside was a sheepish looking Zack with another boy she didn't recognise. Her relief pushed back any other emotion as she embraced her son with a huge sigh. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me, young man?"

"I'm sorry mom, I just ... got lost, heh." Zack rubbed the back of his head, grinning an apology.

"He was found safe and sound, ma'am—" Angeal began before he was interrupted by Mrs Fair hugging him gratefully.

"Thank you for finding him! Gaia knows what could have happened."

"It was no problem, ma'am," Angeal smiled slightly, patting the youth on his spikes again. Zack gave an indignant huff and glared half-heartedly up at him. "He is a brave kid."

"Well, thank you regardless. Zack, come on sweetie, dinner has been ready for a while." A smile came to Mrs Fair's face as Zack's lit up and he ran inside with a rushed 'Bye Angeal!' "Angeal is it? Thank you, once again. You're a very brave young man."

"It was nothing," Angeal shrugged, smiling all the same. "G'night ma'am." With that, the young SOLDIER took his exit, his path to where his friends were.

Mrs Fair smiled fondly at the departing young man before closing the door. She turned to find herself faced to a grinning Zack – a _broadly_ grinning Zack. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

"Mom, when I grow up, I wanna be in SOLDIER!"

**. . . . .**

The sunlight shone brightly upon the delicate floral life of Commander Angeal Hewley's personal garden. The man had a passion over plant life, and he was sure everyone knew it. None dared mention it within the burly man's presence, mind. They were far too afraid of the rumours of him attacking one relentlessly when speaking of his hobbies were true. None were brave enough to test the theories. Another, more wild idea was that the Commander's temper was shorter than that of Commander Rhapsodos, which was legendary. The rumours followed the First Class SOLDIER wherever he roamed throughout the ShinRa halls, and they irked him so. Who would possibly believe that he stored bodies of unsuspecting cadets within his closet? Utter nonsense.

The door to the Commander's garden flew open so suddenly, Angeal nearly trimmed a little too much off of a pleasant smelling bush he had grown fond of. Striding forwards in a sweep of elegant red leather was his long time friend and work partner, Genesis Rhapsodos, one who he shared ranks with. A fleeting smile graced the symmetrical, pristine display; bright cerulean eyes glazed over with prominent excitement greeted his composed hazel. He could only wonder what was running through his comrade's mind from his ever-growing grin.

"Angeeeal!" Genesis' voice rang like an ambrosial melody. Soft and canorous with concealed intoxicating edge. "A little birdie revealed to me that you were joining the mentorship program! Is it true?"

Of course. News spread like wildfire within the walls of ShinRa. Angeal sighed heavily, running a gloved hand through his obsidian locks. The thing he loved most over his hair was the straightness of it. It was easy to tame and control, staying in place when ordered. _'Unlike most other things,'_ he mused. It was only conventional that the auburn haired man asked such questions. He was Genesis after all – always well informed. "Yes, Gen. It's true."

"I knew it!" The grin broadened. "So, what made you decide to sign up? It's very unlike you."

The First Class rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "I'm not even sure myself. I wonder constantly if this is a mistake."

"You'll only know once you see the looong list of Third Classes submitting in their forms eagerly. I passed them all earlier. I swear I heard some discussing a rather _bizarre_ topic. Something over you throwing cadets you dislike from your office window ..."

Angeal sighed heavily once again, Genesis rambling on, unaware. This was going to be a long day.

**. . . . .**

The Third Class bolted from the Commander's office as fast as his legs would allow. Genesis was seated by the open window, lower face concealed by some paper documents. However, the bottom half of his face needn't be visual to comprehend his expression; his eyes told all. Genesis was trying his hardest to not burst into fits of laughter. Angeal's face was in his palm, the corner of his mouth twitching every few moments spontaneously. Resisting the urge to throw himself out of the currently open window was overwhelming.

"So, 'geal, how many have you seen so far and it's resulted in _that_?" Genesis asked innocently, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. His mouth was twitching; he was going to crack any moment.

Angeal decided it was best not to answer. Picking up the phone next to the paper on his desk, the First Class dialled for the secretary, speaking in a strained tone. "Send in the next one, Donnelly."

"Certainly, sir," replied the female over the intercom. "Try not to scare this one away. He looks like he's about to cry as it is."

A knock came to the door and the two SOLDIER's straightened themselves out (a grin remaining upon Genesis' face), and Angeal calmly stated, "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a nervous looking Third Class. Dyed electric-blue spiky hair accompanied with startling green eyes darting about the room rapidly. The younger man's eyes fixed upon the window and he visibly gulped. Genesis' control broke – he burst out laughing. Angeal restrained the sudden urge to smack his head against the solid desk before him. Pushing away from the desk, he got to his feet, strode over to the window and closed it securely, ignoring the complaints from the auburn-haired man. Retaking his seat, Angeal motioned to the seat on the opposite side of the desk, glancing at the anxious male. "Take a seat." When he failed to move, Angeal added, "You will not be thrown from any windows, kid. Sit."

Physically, the Third Class calmed down a little, sliding into the seat opposite the Commander. Genesis took his silent approach again, eyes darting between the others, fanning himself slightly with the paper in hand. Angeal took up the paper on the desk, shuffling through the pile. He stopped at finding a photo match with the body opposite.

"Leonardo Solaire, is it?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Genesis pondered momentarily before speaking up. "Leon for short?" A nod confirmed his theory. "Hmm."

The First Class fell into silence once more, motioning for Angeal to continue as it he hadn't interrupted. "Leonardo—"

"Leon, 'geal, Leon!"

"... Leon. Tell me, why did you join SOLDIER?"

A sudden smile burst free of Leon's nervous decomposition. It was almost like he had forgotten that moments before, he was crapping himself. "To have fun!"

Angeal blinked. Genesis hid a snicker with a violent cough, his eyes alight with delight. Angeal massaged his temples softly, trying to grasp what was said. "You joined SOLDIER ... to have fun?"

"Yup! One hundred and one percent!"

The First Class cast his gaze downwards, studying the comments made from the boy's teachers. His grades were – _just_ – average, but he showed a lot of potential within the armed department. High endurance and a head strong attitude within his physical classes. A lot of complaints of Leon falling asleep in more mentally aligned classes ... One comment of a 'Happy-go-lucky' attitude to everything, but idiocy. So, in short, the boy was skilled physically but with the intellect of a door.

_'SOLDIER isn't just about muscle. You need to think on the spot in some situations. The results could become catastrophic if not ...'_

"... Leon. You are well aware that SOLDIER isn't at all fun and games? This is serious business. One wrong decision upon a mission could cost the life of you and your comrades. Danger is almost certain and death will follow for foolish SOLDIER's ... are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Fun and games! Saving lives and thwarting danger! I'm ready for this!" Leon finished, grinning from ear to ear.

_'He didn't even listen ... how did he make it to Third Class?' _Angeal's elbows rested lightly against the mahogany desk below, his amber eyes fixed upon the blue-haired youth. "Thank you for your time, Leon. You're free to leave."

Leon remained seated, blinking at the Commander. "That's it? No slicing off my head? No throwing me out the window?"

"The second can be arranged if you don't leave," Genesis hissed, causing the Third to jump at forgetting the other was there. It was all that was needed, however, as Leon caught the hint and dashed from the room briskly, not bothering to shut the door behind him on his exit.

"That went well," Angeal mused, tilting his head back to look upon his friends casually seated form.

They could barely keep a straight face before Genesis burst out laughing for the second time within the past hour. Angeal chuckled lightly, rearranging the forms on his desk, shoving them all in the pile to be recycled. "How some get into SOLDIER is beyond me," Genesis stated, reopening the closed window, sticking his head out. "He seemed rather ... stupid."

"Gen, be nice," Angeal scolded, but the fond undertone to his voice wiped away any firmness installed. "Not everything is about intelligence."

Genesis pulled his head back in the window, arching an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? You'll get nowhere without at least a little bit of smarts, 'geal! I'm shocked he was even let in!"

"It said on his file that he was gifted physically. I'm guessing that means whatever he lacks in mind he compensates for with muscle."

The blue hues of Genesis's eyes fluttered. "_He_ has both."

"He's one of a kind, Gen. You and I both know that. No one will ever match his skill level, but some recruits do show potential. It needs to be tended to and allowed to blossom."

"... You never change, 'geal. Keep it that way." Angeal blinked. "So, how many more?"

"... Just one left."

"Finally! I'm starving!"

"No one's keeping you here."

"And what? Leave you to rot and lose brain cells within the stupidity of others? I mean hell 'geal! Five come in expecting to be brutally murdered on the spot. Another wet his pants from fright. Another fainted. None of them dared to sit near the open window either ..."

"Gen, I appreciate the company, but please; if you have nothing encouraging to say, remain silent."

Genesis huffed, folding his arms across his chest while falling into silence. Angeal let the redhead sulk, and turned back to his papers. _'At least they can't complain I didn't try,' _he thought, stroking his chin lightly. He read swiftly over the details of the last candidate. _'Student ID number isn't of a priority. August 19th, 1985? He's sixteen? Rather young ... Place of birth; Gongaga? Such a backwater place. Applied in 1997, upped to wanting Third Class by 1999—two years of training—and he was accepted. Intriguing ...'_

"Zack Fair, huh?" The First skimmed the comments made from his teachers. "Brilliant grades. Performance scores are in order. Not many noted achievements, but those he does have are superb. And his personal note ..." Angeal's eyes swept over the few lines written in 'Zack's' hand writing – a rather untidy scrawl, but nonetheless, readable – and he blinked a few times, unsure of what to make of it.

"He wants to be a hero?" Genesis queried, somehow managing to come to stand right next to Angeal, almost – _almost,_ but not quite – making the First Class jump. He despised the other being so stealthy at times like this.

"It appears so. His greatest ambition is to become a hero." He pondered for a few moments before flipping up his phone, speed dialling his secretary. "Send SOLDIER Third Class, Zack Fair to my office immediately. Thank you, Donnelly." He shut the phone before any questions could be voiced. However, Angeal still hadn't perfected a way to keep the First's mouth sealed next to him ...

"Just like that? No background check?"

"I ... have faith in this one," Angeal said thoughtfully.

Genesis tilted his head slightly; there was no way to coax his friend out of decisions when he was like that. Instead, he seated himself back by the window, intrigued at what this 'Zack Fair' had to offer, and why he caught the First's attention so easily. While he pondered on this, his mind also wandered upon his other friend, a very close friend, wondering on what he was doing right this second ...

**. . . . .**

A young man was briskly charging through the halls of the ShinRa building, urgently shouting at people to clear a path, as he wasn't stopping until he reached his destination; Commander Hewley's Office. He had been summoned personally by the Commander's own secretary, and it wasn't just every day something like this happened. He feared to think what could happen if he was late. He had heard all the rumours flying about as everyone else had – he didn't fancy being thrown from a window from an impatient superior.

"Out of the way!" he yelped, dashing through crowd's of people aimlessly standing in the way. Didn't they know what _could_ happen if he was late? He swore some even got in his way on purpose.

"Zack? Zack! Wait up!"

Zack Fair came skidding to a halt, almost toppling over himself from the force of the sudden stop. Glancing around wildly, his glossy raven spikes bouncing freely, his violet vision trying to pinpoint the location of the one who called to him. Upon spotting the caller, a smile bright enough to challenge the sun split across his face, and he waved eagerly to the one approaching. "Kunsel!"

"So, I heard the Commander wants to talk to you directly, huh?" Kunsel smiled as a greeting, also, at the pure eccentricity upon his friends face.

"Yeah! He wanted to see me right away! I can't keep him waiting much longer, otherwise ..." Zack shivered, recalling a conversation prior concluding the famous trio.

_"Put it like this, Zack. If you annoy Sephiroth, he'll skewer you on Masamune. Annoy Genesis, he'll disturb you mentally with LOVELESS to the extreme of you wanting to chop yourself. Annoy Angeal ... you may as well throw yourself from his office window. Well, good luck!"_

Kunsel placed a sympathetic hand upon the youths shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself! And don't be late. That'll not be a very good first impression."

"Late? Oh no! I'm already late! Gaia, I'm dead!" Zack wailed, setting off at a sudden run, nearly colliding with other cadets and Third and Second Classes along the way. Kunsel shook his head, praying silently for his clearly doomed friend.

Zack arrived at the elevators, punching the button rapidly, almost hysterically. When the _bing_ that simulated the elevators arrival came, Zack's heart thumped with relief and he dived in the machine, pressing harshly upon the number that the Commander's office was on. Everything seemed to be working against him then. Even the elevator. It was moving _so slowly!_

"Come on ... come on! I'm already late!" the raven haired youth cried at the buttons, pressing the lit up one again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it arrived at the Commander's office floor. The moment the doors opened, Zack ploughed on through, pausing briefly to help someone up who he knocked into before sprinting off in the office direction. The Commander wouldn't kill him for being late ... right? His violet eyes locked upon the door that had 'Commander Hewley' engraved upon a silver plaque nailed to the door. Jumping lightly on the spot, Zack tried to clear his mind, not wanting his nerves to take over. He could do this! He would enter the room and work his charm ... or get impaled by a sword. '_No, wait, that was Sephiroth,' _he smiled at the thought, it easing his nervous physique a little.

Raising his hand, he knocked lightly on the door before proceeding to push it open, a bright smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Zack ..."

**. . . . .**

Angeal's phone buzzed and he suppressed a jump. Flipping it open, he put it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Zack Fair has arrived, sir."

"Send him in." _Beep._ The line cut off.

Moments later, the door slid open gingerly before a boy came bouncing in. A smile on his face the size of the planet itself brightened the dismal atmosphere of the office. "Zack Fair reporting!" he chirped, standing to attention, saluting. He added a rushed "Sir!" to the end, booting himself mentally.

"At ease," Angeal replied, his eyes not wandering from the boy. He was certainly striking upon first glance. Wild obsidian spikes flustering about as the boy found it seemingly hard to remain still. Deep violet eyes concealed endless reserves of energy and spirit burning deep within the swirling pools of lavender. A slender boyishly-curved frame with nicely toned muscles that flattered his form. The boy's entire body seemed to twitch from anticipation. He was no taller than Genesis, perhaps reaching the First's shoulder. Angeal studied the Third for a brief moment before a faint smile drew on his face. "Sit, please."

"I'd rather stand," Zack replied almost instantly, briskly adding "Sir" to the end.

"As you wish," Angeal murmured, intrigued by the anxious boy. He didn't seem nervous, or afraid. It looked a lot like he was just ... excited. "So, Zackary—"

"Zack. Just Zack." Zack pulled a face.

Angeal raised an eyebrow, but continued anyway. "Alright, 'Just Zack', why did you join SOLDIER?"

Zack swayed on the spot, grinning from ear to ear. "I want to become a hero!"

"A hero you say?" A rapid nod confirmed it. "How would SOLDIER aid you in your goal, do you think?"

"SOLDIER helps people worldwide! They do well and the top SOLDIER's are well known heroes!"

_'Is he in it for the fame?' _Angeal wondered, pressing his hands together to rest his chin upon. "A hero for the glory?"

"Nope!" Those lavender eyes met the calm brown, without faltering. "I mean, it would be an added bonus, but not a necessity."

"Oh really?"

"Being a hero isn't about glory. It's about hard work and determination, without failure, because if I fail, it's like ... like ..." The raven haired youth fell silent momentarily before speaking out again, "It's like breaking everything you've built up between yourself and the world. Like breaking trust. I'd hate to break something I worked so hard for."

"And you think you can maintain this 'trust'?"

"I believe I can. I can only do my best." He smiled sheepishly before adding, "I don't like letting people down."

"Very well. Moving on to the next topic. Define your weak points to me."

Zack paused and physically displayed his deep thought upon his face. "I've been told I have the attention span of a fish. That I fidget too much. Also that I'm too enthusiastic."

"You perceive these comments as accurate?"

"I wish they weren't." A hand rose to rub the back of the spiky mass of obsidian. "I think it's because I give everything one hundred percent. There's no point in doing a task half-heartedly."

"Of course. However, in the future—with time—do you feel you will overcome the restlessness?" Angeal queried, noticing the boys constantly moving form.

"Uhm ... maybe." The answer was sincere, and as if on cue, Zack fell still.

The First had to suppress a chuckle. _'Just like an excited puppy ...'_ "Alright then. Next, I'm going to place you in a few scenarios. I want you to answer fully, directly, and honestly. Understood?"

"Yep!" Zack faltered before adding, "Sir!" on the end, again.

"First scenario. A group of monsters ambush you on a mission. One of your co-workers is injured, possibly hindering the progression of a successful mission if they were to continue with the group. Direct orders were to complete the mission by any means necessary; would you leave the other behind to complete the mission?"

Zack bit his bottom lip. He never liked _that_ type of situation. But, his better nature got the better of him and he answered with intense honesty, a singular word emitting past his lips, "No."

Angeal arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"No man gets left behind!"

"... Very good." Angeal shifted slightly in his chair, feeling a presence haunting his shoulder. Flicking his gaze over that shoulder momentarily, he came into contact with bright blue eyes alight with mischief. 'Let's tease the boy!' they shouted oh-so-clearly. The First sighed, and Genesis took that as a yes.

Grinning broadly, Genesis draped his arms over the Firsts shoulders, linking his hands together lazily across Angeal's chest, his startling eyes locked upon Zack's form. A small frown creased the delicate skin and Genesis purred with delight. How he _loved_ to torment the lower ranks. Almost as much as he loved LOVELESS. _Almost._ "Scenario two. Listening kid? Good. I won't repeat myself. You're performing a task for the General. Said General asked you to deliver important documents to myself—and you, like everyone else, knows of our ... partnership. You arrive at your destination to find myself and Angeal having _deliciously hot_ intercourse—fucking each other horizontally, vertically and diagonally vigorously. Would you squeal to the General about his unfaithful pet?"

Zack's face flushed instantly upon hearing Commander Rhapsodos speak. Stuttering slightly, the Third found the floor rather interesting to gaze at while he rambled on. "I—I, it would be n-none of my business! W-what you and Commander H-Hewley do in your s-spare time is private! Whether it b-be training or b-bumping uglies ..."

Genesis remained silent for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "Bumping uglies? Fuck kid! You're hilarious!" The auburn haired man continued to laugh as he plonked down upon his previous seat, beginning to get side pains from laughing too much. Angeal, however, had his face in his hands, murmuring inaudibly.

"Zack ... that wasn't a proper scenario. Excuse Genesis, he was dropped on his head at birth." A hiss of offence with a heated glare blared onto the burly man, making him chuckle. "You know I don't mean it, Gen."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, proceeding onto the proper scenario—" He stole a glance at Genesis. The First replied with a (mature) poking out of his tongue. "Someone broke into the General's office and stole something precious of his. The one responsible was someone you knew well. The punishment could be as severe as being ejected from the SOLDIER programme. What would you do?"

Zack paused on the spot before resuming his swaying motion, his previously heated face had cooled. "I ... I would tell them to own up. If they refused, I'd have to drag them to the General myself, offer a brilliant apology and pray that he would go easy on my comrade."

"Very well. Final Scenario. Say ... for some reason, one day, I didn't agree with Shin-Ra on something, and decided to abandon the company—"

"But you wouldn't—"

"Recall what I said before? This isn't real." The boy stopped moving, frowning faintly. Angeal continued. "Say I left the company, and orders were given to destroy me. Would you comply?"

"I ... I vowed my loyalty to Shin-Ra, sir," Zack began hesitantly, looking about the room. "I—I ..." He stopped altogether, taking a deep breath while regaining composure.

Angeal looked on hopefully, hands tightening slightly into loose fists. _'Come on, Puppy. Don't fail me now ...'_

"I would come and find you, and try to convince you to come back to Shin-Ra with me. That way, nothing bad has to happen!"

"And what if you failed in doing so? Would you keep your loyalty to Shin-Ra and dispose of me?"

Zack stared hard at the man for a few seconds before lowering his gaze, breathing lightly. "Yes."

A broad smile crossed Angeal's lips as he looked at Genesis. He was also smiling. "Congratulations."

Zack's head shot up, looking partially vulnerable. They weren't messing with him again, were they? "Huh?"

"You passed; congratulations." Angeal extended a hand towards the boy, smiling warmly.

"I passed? I passed! I PASSED!" Zack whooped for joy, dancing about wildly on the spot, throwing his hands into the air. "I passed I passed I passed—!"

Angeal cleared his throat, hand still extended. Zack stopped prancing and took his hand, shaking it with a large grin plastered upon the tanned skin. "Training begins next week. Be sure you're ready for it, Zack, it won't be easy."

"Thank you so much, sir—!"

"Angeal."

If possible, Zack's grin broadened. "Angeal ... thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

Angeal chuckled to himself. "I hope not, Puppy." He then raised his voice, "You're dismissed until further notice, Zack. I'll call you to let you know when."

Zack nodded rapidly and Angeal was afraid of his head flying off. How could someone move so much without doing themselves damage? He knew that taking on Zack would require a lot of patience, hard work and discipline. But he could see it already – the boy would become a top class SOLDIER.

"Thank you so much!" Zack repeated, jumping for joy again on his departure. Angeal watched the boy go with amusement; he'd never known someone with so much energy.

"Angeal ... was that who I think it was?" Genesis asked carefully.

Angeal looked over at his auburn-haired friend and a small smile played on his face, "Yes, yes I think it was."

"Do you think he doesn't remember us?"

"I'm unsure. He was young at the time ..." Angeal's thoughts trailed off, and Genesis shuffled in his seat.

"So ... 'geal, how old was he again?" Genesis asked casually, studying the documents planted in his lap.

Angeal's face dropped as he turned to face his friend, who only looked back innocently. "Genesis ... no."

"But 'geal! He's a walking God—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"What if—"

"No."

Genesis' arms crossed over his chest while his bottom lip puffed out profusely. He shook his head, his hair following the motion, becoming tousled. "You're no fun."

"I won't allow you to violate a minor, Gen."

"You never cared before," the auburn-haired man muttered quietly.

Angeal smiled fondly at the sulking man before rising to his feet. "C'mon Gen. Let's go see if Seph's back yet."

Genesis' mood brightened instantly and he jumped to his feet, following the departing First. "Oh! I almost forgot that he got back today! I can't wait to see his sexy ass. Never again will I allow him to be sent on a mission without me. A month is far too long without a good fu—"

"That's something I don't need to know, Gen," Angeal groaned, clapping his hand to his forehead.

Genesis merely smirked. "You mean you _don't_ want to know about our intense fucking sessions?"

"Genesis!"

**. . . . .**

Zack bolted from the elevator as soon as the doors opened onto the bottom floor. Darting through a crowd of cadets – classes had just finished for the day – desperately searching out one particular person. He wanted to share his success with his friend more than anyone. "Where are you ...?" He spotted a quiff of brown hair through the crowd. "There you are! Kunsel! Kunsel!"

Kunsel stopped in his tracks, searching out the voice calling him. His eyes met with Zack's and he smiled out of habit; from the bright eyes and foolish grin, he was sure that Zack had succeeded in the interview. "Zack!" Running over to greet his friend with their usual man-hug, Kunsel pushed the raven lightly upon his shoulder, asking in a curious tone. "Well?"

"I made it! I passed! Angeal's now my mentor! I'm psyched!" Zack jumped up and down on the spot, his spikes bouncing up and down from the motion. "This will be amazing!"

"Well done!" Kunsel congratulated, his smile seemingly fit to burst. He was joyous for his friend, delighted that he was doing so well when being so young. "So, what do you have to do now?"

"Angeal said he'd phone me within the next week to let me know! Oh gods, Kunsel! I've never felt so excited! I thought for sure he'd dismiss me, but he picked me! Me! I don't know whether to laugh or cry ..."

Kunsel laughed at his energetic friend, basking in the delightful atmosphere.

Angeal watched the ecstatic boy from afar while Genesis murmured endlessly over LOVELESS. He certainly was restless; he would be shocked if the boy could remain still for five minutes. Zack began to jump up and down rapidly on the spot, talking briskly to his friend. Angeal was sure that, if the boy had a tail, it would be wagging.


	2. Honest Eyes

— — —**  
**

**Chapter 2  
****Honest Eyes**

_"Sorry, sir. This isn't funny at all, sir."_

— — —

Nibelheim was always cold in the winter.

At times, the harsh winters became unbearable for the residents of the snowy village. Many moved away as the season showed change and returned when the temperature rose. Those who braved the severe sub-zero sensations were usually called insane. However, there was one family who dared the stay, regardless of how – sometimes dangerously – low the temperature fell. The family known as the Strife's.

Abigail and Gabriel Strife challenged the temperamental weather; remaining in their quiet, cosy home each year, accompanied with their son, young Cloud Strife.

Cloud was always a bashful boy. His fair skinned complexion only complimented the rosy tint his cheeks usually took. His spiked, gravity defying, golden hair shone through even the dullest of days, and the village folk all found the colour appealing. Nibelheimer's commonly possessed darker shades of hair, usually consisting of deep brown or velvety black. The young blonds' bodily figure was of petite proportions, even for one of his age. Always smaller than those who shared his birth age, Cloud frequently found himself the butt of harmless jokes. His mother always commented that he 'attracted trouble', whatever that meant.

The young Strife was also well mannered. His shy, placid temperament meant the boy rarely got into, or caused, trouble. The elder's of the village adored the boy, and the mayor's daughter took a shine to the youth. Life was good.

Until one fateful day, destiny brought it all crashing down.

Cloud and the mayor's daughter, young Tifa Lockhart, had ventured a little too far from the village, up into the snowy regions of the Nibel Mountains. They were inspecting the Mako pool along the main trail to the Shin-Ra generator, when a rogue Bomb attacked. Whether it was from fright, or for the fun of it, no one was sure.

Tifa was injured after Cloud managed to save her from the Bomb, and barely escaping with his own life intact. Tifa's father, the mayor, directed the entire blame upon the young Strife boy, and banned his daughter from seeing him again. The village folk then began to resent the odd family who stayed in Nibelheim through the harshest of weather.

And in turn, Cloud began to feel like he didn't belong.

**. . . . .**

The winter that followed the autumn of that year was the worst that Nibelheim had experienced in a long time. Chilly, icy winds flourished through the town, sending the residents scurrying for the nearest possible shelter. The twilight had set, though none could much tell the difference – the sky had been nothing but a blanket of fluffy white clouds all day. Snow had fallen in the early hours of the morning, adding to the gathering piles spread unevenly across town.

A young blond stood in the centre of the town, wrapped up warmly in winter wear. A white woolly hat covered his usual spiky style with a matching pristine scarf with miniature cloud patterns designed onto the warming material. A light blue coat secured the warmth of his upper body, light greyish-brown fur latched to an overly large hood, the fur from a Nibel wolf. Puffy, waterproof pants clung to his slender frame, keeping out the worst of the cold. Overall, after looking at himself in the mirror this morning, the youth felt like a giant marshmallow.

A delicate sigh passed chapped lips, result of the bitter cold, and unbelievably blue eyes drifted to the sky. He scanned the puffy forms of the snow-filled smother. The bland whiteness stretched for as far as the eye could see. The young blond raised a mittened hand to the sky, stretching out his hand as though trying to reach for the clouds above.

How he wished he could join them.

A light puff of smoke signalled another small sigh from the young blond, and he let his arm fall back to his side, his eyes lowering to the snow-covered ground underneath his feet. A firm, cold breeze sent his senses tingling; his nose was already red from the low temperature, and he shoved cool hands into the warm, fur lined pockets of his coat. He took to a slow walking pace, kicking out the snow in front of him while doing so. It intrigued him, the patterns the snow made when falling back to the floor. Sometimes, it was a little poof of snow and that was it. Others, it was almost like they danced their way back.

"Cloud! Hey, blondie, c'mere!"

Cloud's head snapped up at the calling of his name and his eyes peered around curiously. Zephyr, a boy slightly older than him who lived a few houses down, was grinning brightly at him, motioning him over. Intrigued, said blond complied with the request, running over to where the boy stood, the snow crunching underneath his feet with each step. His curiosity grew with each passing second and he stopped just shy of the boy, panting lightly.

"W-what is it?" Cloud inquired his tone almost bashful.

A sly smirk etched its way onto the boys face opposite and Cloud couldn't help but frown. Didn't people usually smirk when they were thinking up trouble? "Well, Cloudy-boy, me and a few of the guys are heading up into the mountains. We found a mysterious cave, and everyone's gonna check it out. You in?"

Cloud hesitated, his thoughts flashing quickly to his mother and father. They specifically forbade him from venturing into the mountains alone anymore, let alone in the dark and cold. "I—"

"Tifa's there too. She wants you there, Cloud. What'd'ya say?"

The doubts in Cloud's mind vanished with the mentioning of Tifa's name. He felt like he owed the girl from the last incident and the thought that she _wanted _him there, actually requested his presence, made him swell on the inside. A rosy tint came to his cheeks, though he could pass it off from a reaction to the cold. The blond nodded slowly, a small, shy smile gracing petal like lips. His smile was returned with a coy grin and the young blond followed the other up into the mountains, in search of this "oh-so-amazing!" cave. Caves weren't anomalies within in the mountain region, but Cloud couldn't help but feel a little excited at the thought of exploration. He could prove to them all he wasn't just some reject!

The boys quickened their pace as the snowfall grew heavy. Cloud lifted a hand up to shield his eyes from the onslaught of snowflakes, squinting as he followed Zephyr further and further up the mountain path. He was beginning to think that it was a bad decision to accompany the boy ...

"Here we are!" Zephyr said suddenly, startling the quiet blond. True to his word, a cave entrance was located just East off of the path. The gloomy, somewhat spooky, looking entrance was decorated with long icicles hanging from the roof and snow littering the floor. "What'd I say Cloudy-boy? Here is the beaut!"

Cloud smiled at the boy and nodded. Zephyr waved lazily at the cave entrance, indicating that he wanted the blond to enter first. Cloud abided silently, glancing around at the cave mouth in awe. He had seen big icicles before, but those were something else. Some reached the floor, as if substituting for supports to keep the ceiling aloft. The blond gingerly ran a mittened hand along one of the thicker one's, his smile remaining prominent. "This is amazing ..."

He then searched around the area, golden eyebrows slanting as he saw no other signs of life within the cave. Deepening the frown, Cloud looked over his shoulder at Zephyr, his mouth opening as his questions spewed forth. "Where is every—?"

He paused at the expression on the boys face. Zephyr was smirking and it wasn't nicely. The malicious smirk grew as the boy pulled out a bat from hidden within his layers of clothes. "Sorry Cloudy-boy, but no one else is here. Just you and me. And you aren't leaving."

"What—?"

Before he could say anything else, Zephyr swung the bat vigorously at the icicles guarding the entrance to the cave. A sickening crack resounded before the icicle that was hit wobbled dangerously before falling loose of its hold on the roof, embedding itself deep within the snowy ground. The boy then repeated this motion until the entire entrance was blocked by ice. He had barricaded Cloud within the cave. The blond couldn't sound the words he so desperately wanted to say, and he was frozen to the spot. Zephyr gave a sarcastic wave accompanied with the nasty smirk before he retreated back to the mountain path, leaving Cloud trapped.

Cloud's senses finally kicked in and he jerked violently before scampering to the exit, slamming harshly into the thick icy barrier. "W-wait! Y-you can't l-leave me here! H-hey!"

No response came to the blond and his panic rose instantaneously. His breath came in shorter, quicker bursts and he pounded helplessly against the immovable wall between him and the outside world. He would freeze to death in here, and his parents wouldn't know any different. They would come looking for him, and find nothing.

His panic exploded.

"_HELP ME!_"

**. . . . .**

Abigail Strife was worried.

Scratch that – she was downright fearful.

It was getting closer and closer to midnight, and Cloud hadn't come home. She found herself pacing backwards and forwards endlessly, only pausing for short amounts of time to glance towards the door with wide eyes, expecting it to come bursting open anytime soon and a little blond to come running through with a wide grin to match wide, baby-blue eyes.

But no. The time was ticking away, and they had heard nothing.

Gabriel Strife was just as concerned, but he kept his head levelled, calm. If both of them lost their reasoning, chaos would surely make itself present. So, ignoring the hysterical panic blooming steadily within his mind, Gabriel turned to comforting his wife, soothing her with gentle reassurances that Cloud was fine and probably on his way back now. Slowly, he was beginning to lose his composure.

The clock chimed for the midnight hour and his composure shattered.

"Abby, stay here. I'm going to look for Cloud," Gabriel said suddenly, offering his wife a soothing stroke to her pearlesant blonde hair and a soft smile. "I'll bring him home."

"Oh Gabe, bring him back, please, bring him back ..." Abigail's gentle tone faltered as trembles overcame her body, her shoulders sagging sorrowfully as she took deep, painful breaths, willing the tears away.

"I will, my love. You have my word."

Gabriel's smiled never faltered. Abigail believed his every word; he would bring Cloud home.

"Hurry," she whispered, reaching out to give her husband a chaste kiss before he departed, throwing on a heavy coat while running out the door, flashlight in hand. Her amber eyes rose to gaze out the fogged up window, the light from the flashlight Gabriel was holding fading fast into the background. "Hurry ..."

**. . . . .**

Cloud was shivering like a mad man. Curled up on himself on the rocky floor, he made himself as small as possible to ensure he preserved as much body heat as he could. It would help him survive a little longer, perhaps until help came. He shook his head vigorously, frowning at himself. No one knew he was here, so why would help come?

A frightened whimper escaped past barely parted lips and the blond curled in tighter on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. The snow was still falling outside, only creating a higher drift between him and the outside world. He had tried to scale the icicles, but found it near on impossible; he just couldn't get any grip. He even tried to slip in-between the gaps in each placed icicle, but that failed also.

He was trapped, and he was going to die.

A choked sob sounded as the young blond felt hot tears slip from his eyes. Cloud proceeded to scrunch up his face in order to stop the tears from falling, but they prevailed. "Mom ... dad ..."

"... Cloud ...!"

Sapphire orbs flashed open and he pushed himself into a slanted seating position, eyes staring widely at the icicle prison, just listening. He barely dared to breathe.

"... Cloud!"

"Dad ...?" the blond whispered, barely audible. His breath caught in his throat and he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes of salted water.

"Cloud!"

The shouting grew closer and closer. Cloud sprang to his feet, a little unsteady from lying down for so long, and rushed to the icicle barrier, pressing up against the transparent bars, ignoring the chilling sensation running down his spine. His _father_ was out there, looking for _him_. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes at the thought of his father coming to his rescue and he bit back another sob. "Daddy ...?"

"Cloud! Cloud, answer me! Where are you? _Cloud!_"

"Dad ...!" Cloud's voice was feeble in strength. But he _needed_ to shout. "Dad! Dad, I'm over here! Dad, help me!"

Gabriel paused at hearing 'Dad!' over the windy snowstorm. "Cloud ..." Without a moment's hesitation, he surged forwards, jaw clenched tightly, eyes narrowed as determination set in. "Keep yelling, Cloud! Tell me where you are!"

"Dad! Over here! DAD!" His son's cries were steadily descending into desperation, and Gabriel didn't like that one bit. "_DAD_!"

"I'm here, Cloud!" Gabriel called out. His panic rose as he couldn't locate his son anywhere through the snowstorm. Surely he wasn't buried ... Then he saw it. Slightly just off of the trail, there an opening within the snowy backdrop. Darting forwards, the closer Gabriel got, the faster he realised just _what_ the opening was – a mouth to a cave. Frowning, his mind whirred with questions. Cloud _knew_ he was forbidden from going into caves. Something just didn't fit. "Hold on!"

"Daddy!" Cloud cried louder, his shouts nearing hysterical as he felt his father's presence draw closer. He was going to bed _saved_. "Dad!"

"I'm here son!" Gabriel breached the cave opening, brushing aside a small pile of snow, only to stop when a row of large, thick icicles blocked his path. Then it clicked; someone had deliberately trapped Cloud within the cave. The icicles were too large for Cloud to move, or break. It all made sense, and he was pissed.

Cloud's breath hitched at seeing his father just the other side of the icicle wall, tears pouring silently down his cheeks. Struggling to regulate his breathing, the young blond placed his forehead against the ice in front of him and shut his eyes tight.

He was going to be okay.

"Daddy ..."

"It's alright son, everything will be alright. You're safe now." The young blond couldn't help but smile at his father's words. His dad was always right. "Lift your arms up, Cloud. I'm going to pull you over the top."

Cloud complied, reaching out to his father with desperate hands. The moment his father's warm, strong hands clasped around his, the blond broke down again and the tears flowed freely. Gabriel pulled his son from the ice prison set upon him, and embraced the boy closely to his chest, holding on for dear life. His heart was beating loudly, harshly, and the relief at finding the boy unharmed was enough to consume all previous rage.

"Everything's going to be alright, son ..."

"Dad ..." Cloud croaked, his voice failing him. He buried his head into his father's coat and snuggled intently. He never wanted to let go. "Dad, thank you ..."

"Don't Cloud. I will always come for you," Gabriel said softly, placing his hand on the boys head. "Always ..."

"Gabe? Cloud?"

Gabriel paused in his ministrations to search for the source of the voice. He recognised it instantly, as did Cloud and sure enough, Abigail was struggling up the mountain path, heading in their direction. Pain and relief mixed in with wildly conflicting emotions, written across her face. She let out a cry of delight at seeing Cloud huddled within Gabriel's arms and her pace increased dramatically.

"Cloud!"

"Mom ...?" Cloud voiced weakly, raising his head from his father's chest to be greeted with his mother embracing them both. "Mom ... you came too ..."

"Of course I did! I was worried sick! Cloud! Oh Cloud!" Abigail choked back sobs as she embraced the two most important things in her life. She had almost lost one ... and she couldn't bear witness to it again.

Gabriel smiled softly at the sight before him, adoration radiating from his form like fireworks. "Come on, Abby, let's take him home."

Abigail nodded silently, her joy overcoming her ability to talk. Cloud sniffled lightly, cuddling both to his mother and father. He was in heaven, and heaven was beckoning him home. Who was he to refuse the call?

Sudden movements jolted the blond from his dreamlike state – he had been falling asleep in his father's protective grasp – and cerulean eyes snapped up, darting about, wondering why he was suddenly thrust upon his mother. His father yelled a warning, but the sound blurred within Cloud's mind. Something was happening, and something was very wrong.

Shaking his head, the young blond tried to focus, and only ended up making himself dizzy. He felt his mother running, and his father yelling at them to keep running, to not look back. Pained, panic-laced cries left his mothers mouth, and still, Cloud failed to comprehend what was happening.

Why was his father shouting hysterically, and sounding further and further away? Why was his mother crying loudly and seemingly scared for their lives? Why did it feel like they _were_ running for their lives?

"Mom—" A lour roar echoed through the valley, startling the blond violently. His blinked owlishly and looked at his mother. He could feel her trembled of fear as she ran. He could hear her panicked sounds. He could _see_ her fearful expression. "... Dad? Where's dad?"

Another roar echoed with gruesome sounds of a fast, deadly brawl following. Then silence. Dreadful, eerie silence.

The silence followed them until Abigail slammed the front door to their home closed after she entered with Cloud safely. Cloud was sat on the floor in a daze, trying to dispel the nauseous feeling from his gut. A loud _thump_ made him jump and he raised his head to glance forwards – his mother had slid down the front door and was on the floor, crying deeply, _painfully_.

"Mom ...?" Cloud crawled to his mother's side, hesitantly placing a hand on hers. "Mommy ...?"

"Cloud ... Cloud ..." She couldn't seem to manage any other words with the exception of his name. Cloud didn't understand. Why had his father remained? What was that god awful noise before? "Cloud ..." Quietly, the young blond shuffled along the floor, entwining his arms and hands with his mother's. Abigail pulled her son close to her, letting go one of his hands to run hers through soft, golden spikes. "Cloud ..."

"Mom?"

"It will all be alright, Cloud ... it will be alright ..."

Cloud paused, and then snuggled close to his mother. Her actions and soothing voice worried him. He didn't like the defeated undertone to her gentle intonation. He didn't like to see the tears flowing like waterfalls from her amber eyes. Reached up a still mitten-ed hand, Cloud wiped away the tears from his mother's cheek and gave her a half-smile. "It's okay mom. Dad will be back soon."

His mother drew him into a tight embrace and he felt her shaking. The rapid heartbeat against his ear soothed him slightly, and they remained in that position all night – regardless of how uncomfortable sitting on the floor was. They sat and waited, and waited, and waited. Cloud eventually fell asleep listening to his mother's steady heartbeat. Abigail followed suit shortly after, and yet, they still waited.

Cloud waited for his father to come back.

But he never did.

**. . . . .**

Nibelheim was perplexed. No one within the village knew what happened to Gabriel Strife on that fateful night. No one apart from the Strife family. They were pestered over details, but neither of them submitted to the nosy whims of the village folk. They kept their silence with their heads held high.

Cloud had come to realise that his father was not coming back. It finally hit home when he walked in one day and found his mother broken down in tears, cuddling one of his father's possessions close to her heart while her soul poured out in liquid form. It hit him hard – he would _never_ see his father again. He cried. He cried a lot, but with time, the tears became easier, until they finally ceased to exist.

He came to terms with his father's death and accepted the man for what he was – a hero.

A hero who sacrificed his own life to save his family.

It was then, at the tender age of seven, Cloud realised what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted to be just like his father. He wanted to become strong, to become fearless.

He wanted to be a hero for his family.

**. . . . . **

_ 'Oh gods ... I knew I should've gone to sleep earlier ... I can barely keep my eyes open ...'_

"—an important mission which will enable us to justify your abilities—"

_'His voice ... is so ... boring ... why he can't ... oh, gods, I'm going to die yawning ... I can see it now ... local recruit suffocates from over-yawning! Hah, what a joke ... Goddess, is he still ...?'_

"—will affect your position within the military and the General will decide—"

_'The General? Ooh, he's hot ... gorgeous ... I wonder what he'd look like in a chocobo suit ... ... Chocobo suit? What the **hell** am I on? ... Right now, I'm guessing my last energy resources ... ugh, need ... sleep ...'_

"—this will be an important—"

_'More like incredibly lame.'_

"—discretely attracting _no_ attention—"

_'You got that right ...'_

"—Strife, are you listening?"

_'No, I'm not in right now ... gone shopping ...'_

"Strife, look he—"

_'Oh look, pretty clouds in the air ...'_

"I'm _talking_ to you Strife!"

Sapphire eyes that had been threatening to close for the good half of an hour suddenly shot open at the ferocity of the snarling tone used to address him that, had beforehand, carried a blissful level of monotony. The offender with the obnoxiously loud voice hadn't taken any notice of the avid – some not so much – listeners, but apparently wanted that to change. And of course, _he_ was the only one who was caught out.

Said blond was currently blinking owlishly at the sharp opening of his previously half-lidded eyes, unaware of the light chorus of snickers emitting throughout the room from the other recruits. However, he was well aware of the heavy handed instructor currently heading his way with a rather large book clasped in stiff hands. The book itself could deliver a loathsome blow. A book to the head _wouldn't_ get him out of the class, much to his displeasure. It would only result in a nasty headache.

Not that it would be his first experience to gain such a pleasure. After all, a History of Shin-Ra wasn't exactly the most enjoyable experience.

"Cadet Strife!"

The book didn't strike his head, just more or less the space on his desk. Cadet Strife didn't flinch; he expected it. He only thanked the Goddess for saving him from a day's worth of headache.

"I'm listening, sir," Cadet Strife murmured reluctantly, if only to suspend the heated glare he was receiving from the noisy delinquent.

"Like hell you are!"

The Cadet couldn't suppress the snort of amusement he meant to keep in his head. A feral growl from above suggested his instructor heard it clearly.

"You think this is funny? I've had enough of you, I swear!"

With an irksome sigh, Cadet Cloud Strife righted his posture to appear more alert and blinked up at the instructor with wide, innocent eyes. The sparkles could almost be seen radiating off of him. "Sorry, sir. This isn't funny at all, sir."

The instructor continued his intense glare; as though he was trying to burn two holes within Cloud's forehead, before he gathered up the book in a firmly clasped hand and turned on his heel, retreating back to the front of the class, his temper showing clearly within his brisk pace. Cloud emitted another light sigh before returning his head to his crossed arms upon the desk. His chin was placed delicately upon the softer part of his lower arm, his eyes vacant of expression.

_'What a boring lesson ... I wonder what's on the menu for lunch today? ... I hope it's not leftovers again, I don't know how much more my stomach can stand—'_

His inner monologue was interrupted by something small and light hitting the side of his head. Frowning slightly, the blond moved his head sluggishly to the left to allow the insolent object into his line of sight. A scrunched up bit of paper, obviously a paper ball, was sitting on the desk beside his left hand. Cobalt orbs wandered about the side of the room to his left – no one would be able to hit his head at _that_ angle from the right. He frowned at everyone facing the front, shrugged carelessly and settled his head back on his arms.

A second tap to the left side of his cranium occurred.

In a flash, Cloud had raised his head, his eyes narrowed warningly at the entity of the left side of the class. What he didn't expect, however, was the culprit to be _smiling_ at him and _waving_. The blond blinked to confirm that he wasn't seeing things and sure enough, the boy was _still_ smiling – his waving subsided. With a curious tilt to his head, Cloud stared openly at the boy – who was graced with just shy of shoulder length layered obsidian locks and grey eyes, waiting. The dark-haired boy motioned to the paper on his desk. Cloud followed the ministrations, finding that the second paper ball was larger, and seemingly had something printed on it. With his curiosity blooming, Cloud picked up the paper and opened it tenderly; he didn't want it to rip. The words on the paper made him blink, perplexed.

_Hey blondie. How's it hanging?_

Cloud blinked and reread the paper. His eyes weren't deceiving him; someone was making an effort to talk to him. No one had talked to him willingly since ... well, in a long time. He'd gotten used to the solitude and pegged himself as "untouchable" – here meaning that no one wanted to make his acquaintance, no one wanted to befriend the blond; _no one_ wanted him.

Except his parents, but that was a completely different story.

Shaking his head to dispel thoughts, Cloud folded the paper up again and placed it beside him on the table. The boy must have gotten the wrong person; no one wanted to talk to _him_. His shoulders sagged and he internally slapped himself for getting excited over nothing.

_'Smooth Cloud, real smooth ...'_

The dark-haired boy frowned and turned in his seat, scrawling away furiously on another piece of paper. Cloud didn't care to watch him any longer and slowly closer his eyes, allowing his mind to fall into that peaceful place he sought so often ...

Another piece of paper collided with his temple.

Groggily opening his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that lesson; Cloud located the paper and pulled it open again – the dark-haired boy motioning to do so eagerly in the background. Stifling a yawn, the blond gave the paper a quick once over, noting the use of more words than before.

_Oi, I'm talking to you! Hence why I said blondie in the second _(first was scribbled out here) _paper! I wanted to know if you wanted to come to lunch with me later. The name's Theodore, by the way, but everyone calls me Teddy, even my mother. So, what'd ya say, blondie?_

Blinking rapidly, Cloud raised his head enough to gaze at the dark-haired boy, who was smiling at him _again_. Their eyes met and the boy's – _Theodore's_ – smile widened. Inclining his head to gaze back at the paper, thoughts travelled through the blonds' mind before he picked up the unused pen from his desk and pulled open the notebook in front of him. Pulling off the pen lid, he hastily jotted down a response to the eagerly watching boy.

_I'm Cloud. Why are you even talking to me?_

Cloud crinkled the note into a neat circle before letting it fly from his grasp with one fluent thrust. The paper landed next to Theodore's feet and the boy lent down enthusiastically to retrieve said paper. Unravelling it, the boy sped read the response with a frown before using his pen to reply to Cloud's reply. The ball was then sent back to the blond, who opened it to read the contents within.

_I know who you are, blondie. You're quite popular with the teach, ain't cha? And what'd ya mean 'why am I even talking to you'? You seem like an interesting guy. Plus you get away with naps each time you're here, and I wanna learn your secret, haha! But seriously, do you wanna go to lunch?_

With his heart thumping somewhat loudly, Cloud felt a swelling of delight within his mind – someone was talking to him. _Him! _He scribbled down his reply before sending it back to Theodore, who received the paper oh-so-happily.

_I don't mean to fall asleep ... this class is just so **boring** and I got no sleep last night. Also, I wouldn't mind getting lunch, if you don't mind that is!_

Theodore seemed to chuckle lightly to himself. Jotting down a reply, considerably shorter than his first two by the time taken, he proceeded to chuck the inanimate object back to his blond pen pal. Cloud pulled open the paper eagerly to see the writing on it.

_Do you think I'd ask if I didn't want ya to? Meet me after class, Cloud. Lunch it is!_

The blond couldn't suppress the smile dawning on his features, not that he really wanted to anyway. This Theodore was speaking to him, and he still couldn't believe it. He asked – actually asked! – _Cloud_ to join him to lunch! The Goddess must be smiling down on him; he had never felt so ... accepted. He chided himself mentally, reminding himself to remain wary of the potential new friend, as he could quite easily stab the blond in the back like all others had before. But there had been something about the dark-haired boy's smile ... something genuine.

The blonds' smile remained.

**. . . . .**

The class passed quickly and before he knew it, Cloud heard the intercom beep signalling the end of the lesson. Thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't ended up with another week's worth of latrine duty, the blond packed away his equipment, taking the notebook and writing materials in an arm, and made his way out of the room. He had almost forgotten the arrangement he had agreed to beforehand, if not for Theodore abiding by his promise and waiting outside of the classroom. Cloud steadied himself; he had almost collided head first with said Cadet, and that wouldn't have been pretty.

"So ... Cloud; enjoy the lesson?" A smug inflection woke the blond from his thoughts, curious blue eyes rising to meet amused grey. The grin adoring the darker haired boy's lips made the blond want to smile also. "You seemed to enjoy it _dreamily_."

A mirth fuelled snort emerged from Cloud and at that he _did_ grin. "Oh, it was spectacularly _relaxing_. The best I've had in a while."

A heartily laugh departed Theodore and he randomly ruffled Cloud's spikes. The blond was miffed and complain felt grunts shot at the offender messing with his do. The blond batted away the intruding hand, giving the owner a wary glare. Theodore merely smiled.

"Spirited, ain't cha? Well, let's get this lunch date on the way!" The dark-haired boy turned on his heel and marched in the direction of the cafeteria, humming a delightful tune. Cloud blinked, perplexed. Lunch date? What the hell was this kid on? Theodore paused at realising he was walking alone, turning on the spot to offer the blond another dazzling smile. "Well, you coming kid? The food won't eat itself!"

A light scowl furrowed Cloud's eyebrows as he continued to stare at Theodore as if he was on crack and boasting about owning rainbow chocobo's. "What's your deal?"

The dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side, curiosity shinning blatantly within steel eyes. His voice echoed innocently. "Deal?"

His eye twitched and the blond sighed. "Yeah, what's the catch? Why are you offering me to join you for lunch? Are you on any drugs? Y'know, common stuff." He waited expectantly. "Well?"

Theodore snorted crudely, his head shaking in misconstrue. "No catch, because I want to, and no I'm not on any drugs, savvy? Now c'mon blondie, let's get to the cafe before all the good grubs gone!"

Cloud shook his head, sighing. There was no way in which this person was offering generosity on their own accord. There was _always_ a catch. Theodore motioned once again for the blond to follow, but he remained stagnant, defiantly folding his arms over his chest without dropping his equipment. "I don't believe you."

A deep groan resided from the dark-haired boy and mock impatience accompanied with an arched eyebrow responded to his comment. "Come on blondie! You won't _believe_ me until we reach the cafe and get lunch, and we won't _make it_ to the cafe if you remain standing over there like a stubborn chocobo! Get'cha ass moving! I'll even be your chauffeur if I must!"

Cloud blinked, offering no comprehension over Theodore's words. With an exquisite sigh, said raven haired youth stomped across the distance between the two of them – pounding his feet forcefully upon the floor for extra emphasis, and took a light but firm hold onto the headstrong blonds' thin wrist. Ignoring the sounds of discontentment leaving the blond, Theodore began his happy humming tune again, the only interruptions were the occasional protesting grunt and accusing glower from the blond he was dragging along unwillingly. Deciding to spice up the solemn silence, Theodore glanced back at the slightly smaller in height blond with a decorous smirk.

"So blondie, what d'you fancy? I wanna try the Wutaian veggie pizza. I've never had Wutaian food before, even though I'm from there! Ironic right?" Theodore was met with silence, but that didn't dissuade the motor-mouthed boy from continuing regardless. "Yeah, pretty weird. Where are you from exactly? What type of food do you eat there? Have _you_ ever tried Wutaian food? Oh Gods, you should! It's so nice—"

Cloud didn't know what to do. He was being forcefully dragged to the cafeteria with a loud, seemingly endlessly speaking person who he knew nothing about. He noticed blankly that the boy seemed contradictive to himself, but other than that, affectionately friendly. _'I don't know what to say ... I don't know how to respond to his questions ... there seems to be so many! Dammit, **why** couldn't he just leave me alone ...?'_

"—so then it was apparent that I was _not _gonna eat _that_ type of vegetable again! That's for sure!" Theodore shot Cloud another astonishing smile before he casually flicked the blonds' forehead.

"Ow! What the—_hey_!" Cloud protested airily, sapphire hues narrowing upon the culprit's hand.

"Now that I _have_ your attention—" Theodore received a deep rolling of blue eyes at this, and it only increased the width of his grin. Anymore and Cloud was afraid his face may split in half. "—what d'you want for eating? My treat."

"I don't want—" Cloud began, only to be injected by another flick to forehead. While rubbing the abused spot smack in the centre of his forehead, he growled at the dark-haired perpetrator. "Stop doing that!"

"But you're so cute when you get all worked up like that!"

Cloud paused. Had he just been called cute? "Shut up! I'm not cute!"

"Sure you're not," Theodore grinned, grey eyes alit with mild amusement. "Now, what are ya eating blondie?"

With a defeated sigh, Cloud inclined his head. There was just no winning with this guy. "... Hotdog."

"One hotdog it is!" Theodore declared, leading the blond into the cafeteria, which was buzzing with entertainment. Lines of cadets queued for food while many others sat upon the scattered tables littering the room. The duo made for a table nearer to the windows – one more reluctant than the other, and Theodore clapped his hand on the table. "Actually, I best make that two or three hotdogs ..."

A blond eyebrow quirked in question. "Two or three?"

A devious smile played at rosy lips. "Well, since you're so short, I guessed you'd need more to help ya build on your height," Theodore explained, the innocence radiating from him almost sickening. He chuckled lightly at the dark scowl directed at him from a prissy blond and he offered a seemingly trademark grin. "Just yanking ya feathers, blondie! One hotdog coming up!"

Theodore departed the table to join the ever-growing queue. Cloud sighed, welcoming the sudden peaceful silence surrounding him. _'He sure can talk for Gaia,' _he through dryly, his nerves unwinding themselves slowly. _'Just what is his angle? Surely I can't be **that** interesting? He went on and **on** about damn food ... I wasn't hungry before he pulled me here, but now ...' _His stomach growled noisily as to confirm his thoughts. _'Stupid body ... man, I'm so sleepy still ... definitely early to bed tonight ...' _

Cerulean eyes began to drift in and out of focus as Cloud lie his head onto his arms, the noise of the cafeteria fading into a soothing melodic sound ... _Thump! _"Wake up blondie! Foods here!"

A prolonged groan slipped past barely parted lips as the blond lifted his head weakly to give Theodore a feeble glare. "Why are you so _damn_ noisy?"

"Why are you so _damn_ quiet?"

"... Touché."

Theodore chuckled lightly, passing Cloud his hotdog. Sure enough, the raven haired boy had picked up, what Cloud could only describe as, something a chocobo shat out. It was the shape of a pizza, granted, but it smelt _revolting_ and looked worse.

"... That's disgusting." Cloud scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"You're one to talk! Hotdogs are gross!" Theodore shot back, a playful grin etched onto his light tan features. "Do you _know_ what they put in those things?"

"Yeah. But I don't care. They taste good." Cloud proved his statement by taking a generous bite out of the hotdog, savouring the taste he knew so well. A small grin spread across his face at seeing Theodore's disgusted expression. "Mmm!"

The grey eyed youth's expression soured at watching the blond demolish the object he claimed to be food. "Ugh! Gross!" Theodore's nose crinkled and he tried to pull off a displeased frown, but couldn't help the playful grin that took its place. Deciding that two could play at that game, the raven haired boy picked up the _delicious_ looking, and smelling, pizza, and took a large bite out of the pointy end. He savoured the taste like it was precious, taking great delight in the repulsed look he received from Cloud. "Mmm indeed!"

"You're a moron," the blond sneered, the smile on his face cancelling out the desired mocking effect.

"And you're a babe, but too modest to admit it." Theodore pulled a straight face, breaking out into laughter as he ducked underneath the hotdog bun sent flying his way. "Whoa there tiger! Save that for later."

The blond looked ready to pounce and _kill ..._ when a voice emitted from behind Theodore, grumbling in a differing tone. "Hey ... who's the wise guy?"

Blinking, Cloud shifted his frame to the left to look past Theodore – who was still laughing – and the blonds face fell. Heading towards the two of them, rubbing his forehead dramatically, was a _SOLDIER_. And he was holding Cloud's hotdog bun.

_'Oh fudge cakes.'_

"Who threw this, huh?" the SOLDIER asked while tilting his head to the left, bouncy black spikes flickering out a little. A dazzling personification of 'perfection' seemed to voice itself with a velvety, almost soothing baritone voice. Two bangs of obsidian fell down each side of a tanned face, just falling shy of his chin. Glistening with life lilac oculi stared patiently at the wide cerulean of the blond. An inaudible gulp added to the completion of the nerves fuelling the blonds' statue-like posture. "Was it you?"

"I—uh, that is—erm—" Cloud stammered, unable to remove his gaze from the lithe form before him. Each defined muscle upon the raven haired male's taller form was, well, _flawless_. The uniform clung in all the right places, and the startling glow within the violet eyes entranced the blond.

Theodore switched his glance between his newly found friend and the victim SOLDIER. A side grin adorned his lips and he chose to speak upon the stuttering blonds' behalf. "Yeah, he threw it sir, but he meant no harm. He was aiming for me, y'see? And he missed." Sky blue eyes snapped to Theodore instantly, a threat of death within the blue confinements. The youth merely smiled and gave the fuming blond a friendly wink. "Don't cha worry blondie. I'll protect ya from the mean SOLDIER guy!"

With a groan, Cloud slapped a hand to his forehead, lowering his gaze from the embarrassment portraying itself upon ivory cheeks. _'Why me?' _he questioned internally, wishing that he could impale himself upon a sharp object.

The SOLDIER, however, seemed mildly amused at the antics between the two, and his smile grew. "Well, that's some throw you have, Spiky! You hit me from the other side of the room!"

Cloud paused; why wasn't the SOLDIER running him through with the sharp, scary looking blade on his back? Chancing a glance through parted fingers, the blond blinked perplexed. "I—uh ..."

A cheeky wink was thrown his way from the SOLDIER and the hotdog bun placed upon the table next to the empty plate. "Next time, aim lower. You'll hit him for sure then. Alright Spiky?"

Theodore remained silent as he watched the two before him. Cloud sat with his mouth open comically, unable to say the words racing through his mind. The raven haired SOLDIER grinned lazily at the shocked blond, ruffled his hair in an affectionate way before he turned on his heel and departed the area. Cloud blinked a few times before turning to look at Theodore, mouth still hanging open hopelessly.

"Well, that was unexpected," the raven haired youth annotated, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. His words voiced Cloud's exact thoughts, and he finally shut his jaw. "SOLDIER's ain't usually a friendly lot. Wonder what made this one so chipper?"

"I ... have no idea," the blond murmured, his eyes wandering to the bun beside the plate. _'I thought for sure he'd be angry. At least annoyed. He seemed ... happy?'_

Theodore shrugged, his seemingly permanent smile returning. "Oh well! No point in questioning good luck! I tell ya, if that was the General you hit, you'd be in for bloody hell! I think Masamune would like ya ... while being stuck outta ya chest! What d'you think blondie?"

Cloud didn't answer. Thoughts were whirring through his mind at the SOLDIER's unusual actions. Perhaps he had just gotten lucky and the SOLDIER was having a nice day? Or maybe he was just a nice SOLDIER? Preposterous almost, but still possible. His train of thought was interrupted by a napkin floating onto his head. With a growl, the blond shook his head to rid himself of the offending object before sending a pout-full glare at the offender. "The hell do you want?"

"For you to pay attention, blondie! You keep spacing out on me!" A light seemed to click on within the raven haired youth's mind, and his grin turned sly. "Oh, I get it ... you were daydreaming about tall, dark and handsome, weren't ya?"

Cloud spluttered, eyes going wide at the boy's comment. "Wh-what? No way! Not in a million years!"

Grey eyes narrowed and his expression turned mischievous. "Suuure ... whatever you say, blondie. I believe every word ..."

"Shut up!" Cloud demanded hotly, his face burning with bashfulness. "I _wasn't _daydreaming about the SOLDIER!" Timid sky blue hues lowered to the table; unconsciously back to the hotdog bun. Theodore saw it all, and his smile widened. "It's not like I'm ever going to see him again, anyway—"

A hand clamped about his mouth as his eyes widened again, shooting up to look at Theodore. He saw the smile, and saw his doom etched into the boy's very being. Groaning profusely, the blonds' head connected loudly with the table as he fell forwards. His hands flopped helplessly at his side, his eyes shut tight. Just what, exactly, had he gotten himself into by speaking with the dark haired male?

"Oh, don't worry blondie! I happen to know _exactly_ who that was, so I can talk to him for ya!"

The whole cafeteria appeared to shut off the sound at the exact moment the extremely loud, exceedingly high pitched "WHAT?!" sounded through the room. All eyes turned to the blond who had screamed, and was standing upright, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the table, his cerulean eyes wider than saucers, staring unbelievingly at Theodore.

Cloud paused, realising then that there were hundreds of eyes staring at him with curious intentions. He sat down rapidly, covering his eyes with his hands. "Oh gods ... I'm going to die. I'm going ... to _die_."

Theodore strode around the table as the volume of the room picked up instantaneously. He clapped the overwhelmed blond lightly on the back with a friendly smirk abode his lightly tanned features. "Have no fear Cloud! I'll play cupid and you'll be in heaven by this time next week with lover boy!"

The blond groaned, and wished wholly for the ground to swallow him up then and there.


	3. Changing Skies

— — —

**Chapter 3  
****Changing Skie**s

_"Be firmer. A puppy needs guidance beneath a firm hand."_

— — —

It was early morning, and the sun had only just begun to rise. Numerous hues of orange, red and blue enriched the waking skies, an ethereal glow creating a magical feel. Sweet songs flowed about the atmosphere like a gentle stream though the mountain side. Tranquillity dominated throughout the premises, and no sound could be heard.

It was mornings like this that Cloud adored. The morning light shone through the slightly parted blinds, reflecting off of many metal surfaces to result in the bunkroom emitting an ethereal gleam. With a cute yawn, the blond effectively kicked the thin sheets off his lithe frame. Currently dressed in his pyjama's – adorned with chocobo chick prints on the bottoms, a larger bird on the top, Cloud stretched out on the not-so-comfy mattress, remarkably resembling a feline with his ministrations, working out all the kinks of the good night's sleep. Contently stretched, he proceeded to curl in on himself, relishing the warmth given from the simple movement.

_'I really ... need to move ... but it's sooo comfy ...' _he mused internally, a smile of pure bliss slowly quirking his lips. _'So ... so comfy ...'_

_Whoosh!_

Startled, shocking blue eyes snapped open at the sudden loud noise, and the rush of footsteps towards his direction that followed. With eyes being rather hazy and sleep filled, the blond only saw the outline of a rather large person diving at his bed. That was when it clicked – someone big was about to land on –

"Ooft—!" Cloud's gasp of shock and pain was smooshed, along with his body beneath the heavier one on top.

"Shh! Hide me! C'mon!"

The form squirmed and struggled until contently perched directly behind the blond in his bed. The next thing he knew, darkness claimed his returning vision and a hand clamped around his mouth to prevent further noises and protests. A few seconds later, the door opened again, forced to go quicker from opening too slowly for the persons liking, and it complained as it slowed upon merging with the wall. Steps were heard and then they stopped, smack dab in the middle of the room, from what he presumed. Light coloured eyebrows furrowed slightly and only his curiosity prevented him from kindly elbowing the intruder behind him in the gut.

"I am searching for Mr. Solaire—has he passed through here?"

A series of headshakes followed from his bunkmates, and the footsteps made to exit, pausing at seeing the blanket oddly shaped and pulled tightly over Cadet Strife's head ...

"Tell that lazy kid to get up too—always the slacker Strife."

Cloud's eyes held a hint of offence – he was awake! It wasn't his fault the Lieutenant lacked any common sense. Anyone else would've been able to tell there was more than one person underneath the cottony shield. It also wasn't his fault that some lunatic pounced him and held him ransom at their own whim, selfishly evading detection by lowering his status in his superior's eyes! ... Not that it needed aid in lowering; none of them believed he was good enough to be there. None had ever said it out loud near him, but the look in their eyes when considering the whole of him, it – it just wasn't friendly.

"Mmpgh mpg fehe."

"Huh? Oh, right! I'll let go now—thanks Strife!"

The blond frowned more; why couldn't he place the tone? Had he not met personally before? While he probed his mind for some form of recollection, the nuisance removed his hands and pushed away the cover concealing them both, rolling over Cloud without much thought and stood up. Cloud, once un-rolled and no longer bedazzled, searched the space in front of him for the delinquent that took advantage of him (yes, took advantage!), and when cerulean blue orbs found the person of interest, or lack thereof, they widened slightly. Standing boldly in the middle of the cadet bunk room was a Third Class Soldier, looking very big with well defined muscles.

_'... My luck can't be that bad, right? Being ambushed by a Third Class is good, right? ... Right?'_

No one answered his question, but what the Third Class did next wasn't something he was accustomed to – he sat next to Cloud and put his arm around him, like one would when well acquainted with a person. Cloud, unsure of how to react appropriately, went limp and followed the motion the SOLDIER pulled him in. He shakily looked up at the bigger man with large eyes, wary and quite bewildered. Emerald green eyes found his, but they were hardly as scary as the man's status made him seem. They were alive with delight and mischief.

"Thanks for helping me out, Strife! I knew I could count on you when times got rough—Zack was right about you!"

The blonds' heartbeat skipped a few at the mention of the odd Second Class's name – it did every time someone said it to him, whether in general conversation or deeper, subsequently more personal topics. "Z-Zack—?"

"That's right! Oh, I'm Leonardo by the way—just call me Leon! Thanks for the help again, buddy! I better be off; I bet Lieutenant Lovett is looking for me still, ha-ha!" 'Leon' jumped up so suddenly that it startled a cadet on the other side of the room, who promptly flapped his arms wildly and fell on his backside, and the Third Class whistled casually as the door opened slowly, happily, and stepped out. Half way through his second step, he froze, glancing left – Lieutenant Lovett, whom had been speaking to another group of cadets, drilling them for information of the miscreant, saw him suddenly out the corner of his eye and started to head in his direction.

Leon panicked, slamming the sliding door shut with a loud yelp. He bolted the lock – something only the superiors could do with their cards – and turned sharply on the spot, looking rather like a mad man for a place to hide from authority. Each turn of his head made his electric blue hair bounce crazily, and then it stopped as his gaze halted on Cloud. The blond blinked once before Leon sprang forwards and swooped upon him for the second time within five minutes.

"Cloud, I need a favour—here, hold this for me—hide it safely, okay?—I have to go now, bye!"

And with that, the Third Class hopped off the perplexed blond and ran to the door, swiped the lock open and bounded out of the opening faster than he'd seen anyone move before, Lieutenant Lovett zooming by mere moments later.

Every set of eyes in the room held undiluted confusion and were stuck on the slowly closing, then creaking, door. The door shut with a soft thump and then all eyes were on Cloud. He felt slightly unnerved at first and clenched his hands to steady any unwanted nerves, when he noticed something in his right hand. It was an odd ball, bright green in colour, and it shone with a mysterious energy. It felt like he was holding a sphere of pure power, when one cadet piped up, expression etched with recognition.

"That's a ball of Materia! A magical one at that!"

Materia? Oh, right, it was the planets core condensed into magical properties. Quirking his head slightly to the side, the blond studied the ball; it was very light but very solid, and warm to the touch. He had read about Materia before in a free period in his schedule; lowly cadets weren't allowed to possess Materia, which was saved for the upper ranks. Cadets weren't 'refined' enough to use Materia, one tutor had explained; using Materia required maturity and a competence of how things work. What things, Cloud wasn't sure, but this ball – this Materia – it felt right to hold, like he was meant to – _'Use it? No way! I'd be put on bathroom cleaning duty for a month! I should just return it to someone more—more—powerful. Yeah, I'll do that.'_

"Apparently," one cadet began, drawing him from his thought train, "you use it by focusing your entire mind on its element, picturing what it looks like in your head, and then ... BOOM!" He yelled this particular word, making Cloud jump. "It works, I swear! Try it Strife—see if you're 'man' enough."

A chorus of laughter erupted after the cadet finished speaking, manifesting a light pink flush upon the blond's cheek. It was always like that – they taunted Cloud on his abilities and masculinity because he was smaller and thinner than them. He politely reminded them that physical strength and muscles weren't everything; General Sephiroth was sleek and deadly as opposed to the rest of the First Class SOLDIER's. That usually shut them up (the truth after all – it did make him feel better inside though), but this time was different. They were questioning his ability to be adequate with magic. Logic that they, too, wouldn't be able to use magic yet evaded his mind, and he felt a sudden thirst to prove himself, to prove that he belonged there.

"I think it's a lightning based Materia," he murmured lightly, the others straining to listen to his quiet voice. "So, you say I just focus my mind solely on this?" A nod. "And then picture the Thunder?" A grin accompanied the next nod. A sudden thought pierced his mind. "Do you think I should say it out loud too?"

"Sure, Strife, just hurry up yeah? I'm starting to go grey."

Cloud flustered a little, straightening his posture and gathering his composure. He cleared his mind of everything but the Materia in his hand, sky-blue eyes staring harshly at the ball of green. His grip on the sphere tightened as his focus sharpened; he was ready, his mind completely clear. He studied the ball for any form of reaction, but none came. So, he proceeded with the next step – visualising the element in his conscience. A flash of golden lightning in the darkened night sky crowded his inner workings, and he concentrated hard on that image; it flashed through the sky like a dagger, cutting the darkness in half, before it clashed heavily with the ground below, striking with the force of ten behemoths.

Moments passed by and nothing happened. A snicker from his right cracked his consolidation and he swept his gaze in that direction. His bunk-mates were all gathered in a group away from him, jeers and mockery being their only emotions aimed at him. He lowered his eyes, embarrassment creeping up along his cheeks in a delicate shade of rouge; he felt foolish, like he had tried to show off and failed in front of a stadium full of people.

"Nice one Strife."

"I know, right? I think I almost—almost—saw some manliness come your way. But then it remembered who you were and it fled. Ha-ha-ha!"

Laughter echoed in the room again and Cloud's eyes closed tightly. They felt a little damp, but like hell would he give them the pleasure of seeing their intentionally harmful comments affecting him.

_'Just what was I trying to do anyway? They ... they're right, I don't belong here—I can't—I can't even use one simple magic ball ... I should just go home ...' _A roar of defiance struck out at him in the form of a dark haired wolf. It snarled at him in his mind and he blinked at his subconscious self attacking his outer shell, daring to call himself a shell of a man – hollow and fake. He shook his head angrily, outside and in, shouting in his mind that, no, he was not fake, he was real! _'I am Cloud Strife! I am real!'_

The wolf looked at him, tilting his head. He was challenging him; _prove it_.

Pale eyelids snapped back abruptly, revealing a sudden rush of adrenaline and a surge in determination resonating from the small, blond teen. The group stopped their laughing at the sensation arising very quickly from the seated cadet, all eyes on him, all mouths shut. Cloud shut his eyes again, mind swept clean. There was no prancing about this time – it was time for business. He pictured the lightning in his head against, more fierce and compelling than before. The orb of jade heated up in his hand, which he held outwards, palm facing the floor, his grip strong. When the lightning hit the ground this time around, he forced his eyes open and a purposeful personification took the place of the weary, frightened one prior. The sphere emitted a dull glow of white around it and then, he spoke.

"Bolt."

A bright white light blinded them, filling the entire room with its luminosity. Cloud used his free hand to protect his eyes from being burned, and the very last thing any of them expected happened – a very large lightning bolt burst through the wall to the outside plains of ShinRa, landing precisely in the middle of the room.

_BOOM._

**. . . . .**

Lieutenant Lovett stopped in his tracks at the sudden boom within the cadet barracks. His eyes widened and he hurried to retrace his steps until finding the source of the explosion (he holy hoped it wasn't an explosion; maybe someone had just dropped something heavy). He came to a walk along the main corridor that connected all the rooms that housed the cadets, and he found the room he was after – though not before his bottom lip quivered at seeing greyish smoke arising from the lines where the door met the walls and floor.

"For the love of all that's Holy let this be nothing serious."

He pressed the button to open the door. As soon as the door opened, a gust of smoke poofed, battering his sight and throat, momentarily blinding him while he coughed harshly. Several other voices echoed from within and a lot of hacking due to the thickness of the smoke.

"What the hell happened?" demanded a person to his right, voice blurred due to the intensity of smoke that entered his lungs.

"I don't know," wheezed another. From the strain of his tone, Lieutenant Lovett perceived that he had inhaled the most smoke.

He merely coughed some more, pushing his way in to the gas filled room from the clean corridor. Wafting his hands in front of his face rapidly, the smoke began to thin out about him and the cadets occupying the room. Someone had opened a window – he assumed, there was a light breeze – and the smoke was filtering through the gap, out into the external air. More windows were opened under his command, and slowly but surely, the fog disappeared, leaving behind a ghastly stench within the halls. Shaking his head, the Lieutenant dispelled most of his disorientation and glanced about the room.

It was then his mouth dropped open and eyes widened comically.

A section of the wall guarding a bunkroom prior had been blown away completely, as well as the corridor wall running parallel with the doors, which he only just noticed. Shaking his head in disbelief, a commotion was escalating within the exploded room, and all he could see was a lot of light blond hair along with strings of colourful curses, cheers and words of disbelief being directed at the dumfounded, soot covered cadet from his bunkmates.

"Woah, damn Strife! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Yeah—_awesome_ man!"

"How did he do that? He can control Materia? This is so unfair—let me have a go!"

The Lieutenant's temper was slowly building to a point of boiling. A hand slapped to his face and ran along the length; he breathed deeply and counted backwards from ten in his head before attempting to speak to the group of cadets. "Just what is going on in here?"

"That's what I wanna know—where'd you get that blondie? Why'd you not tell me before?"

Someone shoved past the seething Lieutenant, disregarding the authority he was trying to impose upon the bewildered cadets. He knew of that boy – his name was Theodore something-or-another – and he was currently analyzing the Materia that he took from the dirty blond teen, who was still looking rather perplexed. Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel any more anger, Lieutenant Lovett ushered the rest of the group out of the room – the culprit responsible was the Cadet in shock. The other obnoxious one was just another problem added to the growing mass he'd uncovered in just moments.

With the rest of the rabble outside, as well as a steadily multiplying group of youngsters, the Lieutenant returned to the room, stood in the center of it (which had a rather suspicious scorch mark on it), folded his arms and tapped one of his feet impatiently. "When you are quite finished, Cadet."

Theodore, only then noticing the Lieutenant, turned on the spot and held out his hands to him. The Lieutenant jumped back a few feet at seeing the Materia held so carelessly in his palms. The ebony haired cadet merely laughed at the reaction and waved his hands in the air. "No worries, gramps. I can't use Materia yet. Only blondie here can."

The Lieutenant knew of this Theodore – a natural troublemaker. Nothing would dissuade him from implying his rank over them, however, disregarding how it never seemed to work with the cadets. "I suggest you hand over the Materia to me, boy, and that you take Strife to the medical centre to get cleaned up and inspected. No doubt after that, the Director will want to see him—what are you doing; _do not_ hold it like that!"

"You mean, like this?" Theodore smirked, thrusting his palm towards the Lieutenant. "Or this?"

"Cease all movement before you blow us sky-high!"

"I think I might just keep this—it's quite fun!"

"Hand it over to me immediately!"

Cloud observed the commotion occurring before him with wide, startled eyes. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened minutes before. A huge lightning bolt had materialised out of thin air and struck the place he imagined in his mind. That only happened if the Materia felt the holder could operate the magical properties – wait, _he_ had caused that? _He_ had used Materia? He, being lowly Cadet Cloud Strife, had commanded the element possessed within the magical ball and used it on his very bunkroom? A bright light appeared in his head and his eyes lit up magically – he'd used the Materia! He wasn't useless after all! He was – in so much trouble.

He only then noticed the state of the room around him, and the wide eyes of his roommates.

_'... I'm in so much trouble. Oh Gods, why me?'_

"Blondie should have the Materia—he was the one who used it, right? Finders keepers, Lieutenant!"

Cloud found the Materia shoved back into his hands. Blinking owlishly, he looked up at a widely grinning Theodore and an outraged Lieutenant Lovett. They were each sharing a heated gaze until Theodore's broke and turned to glance at the blond. He gave him a friendly wink and ruffled the soot coated blond spikes fondly.

"I knew you were special blondie! Now, if only we could get gramps here to see it that way too—spare him the lecture Lieutenant, can't you see how awesome this is?!"

"What is 'awesome', Cadet, is the start of my migraine," Lieutenant Lovett growled, massaging his temples. He suddenly pointed at Cloud. "You—outside, now. I will let the General deal with you."

"B-but sir—!"

"Enough out of you, Cadet!" Lieutenant Lovett barked, spit flying from his mouth and his eyes popped from frustration. "You are to remain silent until the Commander—or General—arrive, am I clear?!"

Cloud, who was in the middle of removing himself from the room quietly, stared at the Lieutenant with uncertainty. Theodore, however, smirked gleefully, stood in-between the blond and their superior. He also noticed the contradictive nature of the Lieutenant's words and stifled a chuckle behind his hand.

The Lieutenant saw nothing funny about the situation. No, nothing humorous at all. "I said, do you understand Strife?"

"B-but, sir! You ordered me not to speak—"

"Therefore," Theodore butted in, "that renders you either very contradictory or incredibly dense, gramps!"

Resisting the urge to reply to the comment thrown his way, the Lieutenant simply shut his eyes, and counted to ten in his mind. _'I will not freak out again ... I will not freak out again ... I will not—'_

"Oh, did I mention, you're old?"

_'... freak out.'_

"Strife—_you_!—outside! Now!" the Lieutenant demanded, thrusting his arm harshly, finger pointed, at the spacious opening outside, through the blown up wall. "_Move_."

"Everyone always forgets my last name," Theodore complained, a false expression of sadness upon his features.

Cloud stepped outside silently, head lowered from embarrassment. Not only had he literally blown his bedroom to pieces, the blast had also claimed most of the material from his pyjamas, leaving him dressed in half a shirt and shorts with odd length legs, ripped and torn. He felt like he'd been in a blender for hours on end.

"What a beautiful morning! Don'tcha think so, blondie?"

The Lieutenant stepped out into the hallway, glaring profusely at the entity of cadets gathered to witness the obscene scene. "What are you all gathered here for? Get a move on!" No one moved, and the Lieutenant gave up. "I should've stayed in bed this morning ..."

**. . . . .**

The call melody set upon the highest volume setting was not a pleasant way to wake in the morning. The phone continued to blare insanely loud until a hand shot out from underneath a bundle of bed sheets, tousled auburn hair concealing the slightly spooky glint to oceanic blue eyes that screamed bloody murder for the caller. Commander Rhapsodos was not, in any admission, a morning person. Judging from his expression that promised pain as he clasped the obscenely offensive phone in a tight grip, the one phoning him at unearthly hours in the morning had better have a damned good explanation for disturbing his slumber. Mumbling incoherently, the Commander flipped his phone open, placed it next to his ear and grumbled a barely audible, "Hello?"

A second later, the phone was being held a full arms length away from his ear, the caller screaming down the phone. "—can't _take it_ anymore! Commander, we need you down here pronto—Cadet—Cadet—_GAH_! He is driving me _insane_! I don't know how much grief I can handle in one morning from the girl, but he is testing my limits—!"

The Commander sighed deeply, boldly placing the phone close enough to enable the raving Lieutenant to hear his voice. "Calm down Lieutenant—"

But the Lieutenant didn't want to calm down. Instead, he appeared to do the exact opposite. "—exploded the corridor using Materia! _Materia! _Where on Gaia did Strife manage to get a hold of Materia, let alone Thunder! The other cadets treat me like some kind of joke and none listen to me—ever! This is the last straw, Commander, before I turn to the Gener—_you! Get away from that Materia—" BOOM. _"... Sir, we need you ... please come and get this boy ..."

The line cut off, and the Commander blinked. _'What on Gaia is going on down there?'_

With a grunt, he heaved his frame from the bed and just about crawled to where his uniform was slung on the floor the previous night. He had been so exhausted that he had no time to clean up after himself; he had been falling asleep in the elevator on the way up to his apartment! Sliding on the generic SOLDIER uniform, along with his infamous red leather jacket, the Commander stumbled slightly, hopping around while pulling a knee high boot onto his foot. Finally fully clothed, he grabbed all necessary daily items as well as Rapier, his beloved sword. Fully equipped and more awake, the Commander hastily departed his apartment upon hearing his phone ring again. He needed to get to the commotion quickly – before another Lieutenant resigned from their ranks.

**. . . . .**

"Stay still! Do not move from that sp—_don't touch that_!"

Many cadets gathered around, watching the scene with great interest. Theodore and Cloud had been forced outside through the hole the blond allegedly created, and the Lieutenant was chasing the taller of the duo about the courtyard. He, of course, was enjoying himself tremendously. The Lieutenant, however, was not so cheerful. In fact, he seemed rather distressed and outraged as he ran circles around him and Cloud, laughing gleefully.

The mass of people watched with amused expressions, a few housed clouded, disorientated ones however, longing for nothing more than to return to bed once the commotion was over. However, things were about to spice up, as Commander Genesis Rhapsodos came strolling along the hall at a leisurely pace, expression the epitome of peace. Though, the cadets knew better, as they had witnessed firsthand at how quickly the fiery temper of the red leather wearing Commander flared and the severe consequences of rousing it were. The first thought on their minds was why is the Commander here, and so early?

A huddle of cadets backed away from the hole in the wall to make room for Genesis to pass. The redhead strode through the breach, his every motion portraying grace and eloquence. He stepped onto the courtyard, eye twitching, his expression one of incredulity. A cadet, young nonetheless, was racing circles about a highly respectable Lieutenant and a rather dusty looking boy, and enjoying it profusely, according to his giggles of delight.

He cleared his throat, and his previously overlooked presence was taken in immediately. Lieutenant Lovett froze in his chase, spun on the spot and looked wildly at the Commander, before standing to attention, his hand shooting to his forehead in a salute. The ebony haired troublemaker stopped running also, but instead of showing respect as all others would, he folded his arms across her chest, grinning from ear to ear. Genesis' brow twitched – he knew the sort; arrogant, loud – a troublemaker. However, his main interest then, was not the cadet running circles around their superior; it was the one standing in the center of the chase. Once his shockingly blue eyes had met with the Commander's, they grew as large as saucers and he turned on the spot to face him. He held his intimidating scrutiny for mere seconds before lowering his eyes Earth-bound, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

_'My, my. So shy. Like a bashful little kitten.'_

"Commander!" Lieutenant Lovett gasped, his tone raspy from running, breathless. "This is the miscreant I told you about over the phone! He is driving me to the brink of insanity—!"

"Insanity? You were never sane to begin with."

Lieutenant Lovett groaned, his palm slapping against his forehead. "Please, for the love of Gaia, do something Commander! I can't take this anymore!"

Genesis arched a well preened eyebrow, analysing the situation thoroughly. Evidence suggests that the boy was a trouble maker – too much of a handful for the Lieutenant to cope with. However, that cadet wasn't the one the one to be dealt with. The one that needed addressing was the one who blew the hole in the solid wall. The blond was gifted with the Materia, but the question of where it came from was of higher importance.

Again, though, that would be dealt with later. More pressing issues were at hand, like for what he should do with the blond. The redheaded Commander placed a gloved palm across his forehead, grimacing at the amount of brain power required for his mind to function properly in the early hours of the morning. _'Doesn't Angeal usually deal with this shit?'_

"Well, Lieutenant, what do _you_ suggest I do with the miscreant?" Genesis inquired slowly, eyes partially opened, staring lazily at Lieutenant Lovett. "He is of your division, therefore, under your care. If you aren't responsible enough to deal with disobeying cadets, then perhaps we should revoke your position of power—"

"But—but—_Commander! _You just don't _understand_! I have tried my best with that Cadet—Cadet—I do not know his name!—over the past months and he has rewarded me with _nothing_ but hassle! I'm at my wits end and I don't know what to do anymore! Please, _I'm begging you_; take him from under my care!"

"Lieutenant, surely you understand that I cannot simply remove cadets for bad behaviour? You need to rectify that problem yourself."

"The what about that one? That is beyond my power! Running around destroying property with Materia he should not have—!"

"I-it's not mine—!"

"Of course it is not!"

Genesis rubbed furiously at his temple. "Alright, alright, calm the fuck down. Let's begin fresh. What exactly, was the cause of the problem? Why was I called here?"

"That—that—_slacker!_—blew up his dorm room _and_ the surrounding area because of—of—I do not know why, all I know is that he did it and wore a gratified smirk when I found him sitting there—" the Lieutenant began, only to be interrupted by an outraged cry of displeasure.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even know I could! Some—some random person came in my room this morning and threw this at me! I didn't even know what it was until—until—" The blond paused, thinking about what to say next – he didn't want anyone else getting in trouble. "—until I remembered that I read about them somewhere before. Then—then it just exploded."

Genesis merely stared. He had met some characters in his lifetime – most were exceedingly vain and arrogant – but none were quite like the bashful little blond that stood before him. The redhead could usually spot a troublemaker from a crowd of dozens, but he certainly didn't have the kid pegged as one. Perhaps he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I think," Genesis began slowly, running a hand through auburn locks, "that I should discuss the matter with the other Commanders and General. The behaviour—no matter how well accounted for—is unacceptable within the walls of ShinRa and will be dealt with accordingly. So kid, pack up your shit. You've got a meeting to attend."

The blond nodded and trudged heavily away through the hole in the wall and back into the wrecked room. The gathering of people split down the middle to grant him access to the room. '_I'm sure I've seen this squirt somewhere before ... was he the blond the Puppy wouldn't shut the fuck up about?' _Genesis shrugged—he had enough on his plate with one blond already. To go looking through the cadets for another would be suicide.

The blond emerged approximately ten minutes later with a suitcase towing behind him and a very large teddy of a Moogle tucked securely in his free arm. With a self-conscious mask clouding his face, he gave off the impression of a very timid lion. None dared to make a tormentive remark about the stuffed Moogle ... except Genesis, who was trying ever so hard to keep his mouth zipped shut. However, decorum was never in his favour, and his mouth ran away with his mind. "Fuck, that thing's bigger than you kid!"

The Commander was rewarded with a tremendous blush of discomfort. Obvious signs suggested that the short male (he couldn't be over five-foot-four at the most!) had a height complex and it was a very sore subject. Taking his very brisk stumbling towards the Commander, looking as though he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, yes, indeed, he had a height complex.

"It is not—I-I just happen to be a late developer!"

Genesis laughed. "C'mon kitten. Time for you to face the music."

The blond didn't respond, eyeing the Commander with embarrassment. However, when Genesis strode away from the scene with elegance bouncing in every step, he followed without complaining, dragging the clouded orange case behind him. Every so often his grip would shift on the Moogle still cradled within his arm, throwing an attempted glare at anyone who stepped within a meter of his precious teddy. They made their way through the many halls of ShinRa, baring crossing paths with anyone baring a few wandering cadets. Genesis glanced over his shoulder every so often to ensure the cadet was still in tow. The look of doom upon his face was highly amusing.

Eventually, they came to stop at the elevators, Genesis fishing out his phone from inside his coat. "Shut up and wait here."

Ignoring the confused portrayal he got, the redhead dialled an oh-so familiar number to him. He waited a few moment while the phone rang, grinning when a somewhat sleep induced _"Hello?" _reached his ears.

"Angeal! Good morning, you lazy—"

_"Genesis? What on Gaia do you want this early in the morning? Could you not wait until a reasonable time?"_

"Nada. Sorry 'geal. We had a problem with one of the cadets that needs to be resolved a.s.a.p. Care to come to the meeting room? Grab the Director and anyone else you deem important along the way."

A few moments of silence passed, then, _"I'll be there in five. This had better be good, Gen."_

_Click. _The line fell dead. Genesis slid the phone back into the inside pocket of his jacket and turned to face the timorous Cadet. "Looks like you're lucky, kitten. The General is away on an important mission, so I'm left to deal with you. Commander Hewley is a patient man, but even he has his limits. No one likes being awoken to a rebellious subordinate."

"B-but I didn't mean to—d-don't call me that!"

Genesis grinned. "Call you what, kitten?"

"That—that pet name—I-I—I'm not some helpless baby—"

"Of course you are. That's why we're having this meeting in the first place. You're reckless and have an alleged knack for causing mayhem. Tough luck, kitten! You're in for a rough ride."

"Ah, no!" he croaked, throat raspy from the smoke earlier. "This is a bad day—a really bad day ..."

**. . . . .**

Angeal yawned after disconnecting the call to Genesis, running his palm along the front of his face gently, groaning slightly. It was the first time in a long while that he was able to sleep in a little later than usual, and as expected, something went astray – from what Genesis stated, a rogue cadet – and so, his idea of a lay in was tarnished. The burly First glanced over at the digital clock illuminating the nightstand next to his bed. It read 05:34. He scowled; it was not even six AM yet.

Nonetheless, the First pulled himself from the warmth of his bed, stretching out his slowly waking limbs as he headed for the washroom. He completed his morning ritual in less than five minutes – wash face, rinse, brush teeth, keep facial hair in check – and wandered back into the bedroom, seeking out his uniform. Locating it in a neat pile on a chair to the far side of his room, he quickly dressed, satisfied that his appearance was sufficient. He ran a hand nimbly through his dark hair and glanced in the mirror, checking his general visage once more before departing his room.

Angeal's apartment was spacious and extraordinarily orderly and pristine. Nothing was out of place as long as he was concerned – an orderly start to the day means a good day. Disorder promises chaos. The decoration of the living room, or lounge as his subordinate usually corrected, was plain but tasteful. White and black were the dominant colour selected for the furniture and walls alike. A few specks of light purple littered certain objects within the room; the beanbag chairs were violet, as well as some kitchen utensils, blinds shielding the room from the harsh morning light, a plush, faux fur rug underneath the black glass coffee table in front of one couch and some pictures of wild flowers hanging on the wall.

However, at closer inspection of the couch facing away from him, Angeal spotted several things that were out of place. A pair of boots haphazardly kicked off onto the floor and a bright yellow chocobo plush that was tucked away securely in the cradle of a lightly snoring form, carelessly sprawled across the majority of the obsidian false leather couch.

Angeal smiled. He never had been one to long for a roommate, he reverenced privacy, but when the bright eyed boy had glanced up at him so hopefully upon requesting that Angeal let him stay, he found it impossible to say no. Therefore, in less than twelve hours, he had relinquished all forms of personal space and allowed the young SOLDIER into his sanctuary with open arms. The boy had grown on him over the months and he felt an abnormal compulsion to watch over and take care of him. Other SOLDIER's were beginning to say that he was like a son that Angeal never had.

The First strolled over to the youngster's side, standing beside the couch, reaching out to lightly shake his shoulder. "Come on Puppy. We have business to attend to."

The young SOLDIER stirred, cracking open an eyelid to glance up at his mentor before throwing his arm over his face, the other still clinging to the stuffed chocobo as if his life depended on it. With a quaint noise that sounded remarkably similar to a feline purr, Zack rolled over and buried his head into the warm, welcoming blanket covering his form, curling up away from Angeal's poking fingers. "Mmm ... five more minutes mom ..."

Angeal groaned inwardly. It was the same every morning. Zack was almost impossible to get out of bed. It commonly took a total of ten minutes of prodding, poking and insistent words to rouse the sleep induced boy from his slumber. It took further time for the dark haired teen to wake up properly, usually goaded by the smell of Angeal's sweet cooking. "Zack, up. Five minutes or I'm leaving without you."

"Mmm, 'kay," Zack mumbled, a smile of delight curving his lips. He knew that Angeal would never leave him behind when it came to SOLDIER discussions. A deep sigh affirmed his thoughts and he felt a sudden weight shift off of him. He whined loudly, a hand rummaging around him in search of the misplaced blanket. With a sudden shiver, he curled up tighter upon himself, grumbling incoherently. Angeal chuckled somewhere beside him, ruffling his hair fondly with another "Up." Zack uncoiled himself and stretched out achy limbs lavished with impediment brought about by deep sleep. "Alright, 'mm up."

Angeal was pleased with the response and retreated to the kitchen in order to allow Zack some freedom when waking and to prepare a quick breakfast to eat on the move. A vast selection of ingredients filled the cupboards in the spruced up kitchen – the colour coordination identical to the living room, and pretty much the rest of the apartment, granting the First many suggestions to take for breakfast. He settled for something simple for both him and Zack, grasping an apple and a banana for each. Turning on his heel, he made his way back to the living room about to question the teen on which he would prefer, when his eye twitched at the sight he beheld – Zack was cocooned within the blanket he had removed earlier and was snoring away without a care.

Angeal merely shook his head, placing one of each fruit on the coffee table in front of the other couch. He headed then for the door to his shared condo, pausing to glance over his shoulder at the unconscious boy. With a small smile, he pressed the button to the left of the door and it slid open without much sound. He stepped out in to the corridor, the door whooshing shut and he moved right, his destination the briefing room. _'What am I going to do with you, Puppy?'_

**. . . . .**

The briefing room was quiet. If it was one thing Genesis disliked, it was silence. Silence implied far too many things, usually a bad predicament, or someone awaiting a sentence for their errors. He was seated in one of the many chairs lined up along the huge table in the center of the room, numerous large screens at one end, the Director's chair at the other. He was in his usual seat but he was growing tiresome. The day was proving to be a brilliant one, if the shockingly bright light seeping through the windows was anything to go by, and he loathed being trapped in the building when it was beautiful outside.

The blond cadet was being irrelatively silent, a sombre expression upon his features. With so much contempt in the atmosphere, it was almost like they were waiting for some sort of disaster to occur, or were waiting for bad news. Well, he could give that much to him, he was not so sure himself on the decision of his fate after the disturbance earlier that morning. The First snorted with irritation to express the boredom of which he was suffering, earning himself a questioning gaze from the blond.

"For the love of the Goddess, cheer up kitten. It could be much worse."

He shook his head in disbelief at the Commander. "Worse? What could be worse than having a meeting to discuss your possible future? To have all the freedom taken away in one fatal choice." His head again. "No, you're right. It could be worse. I could've been dismissed right then and there." He peeked over at the redhead. "I-I think I should thank you for that—"

Genesis shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. "My dictation only runs so deep, kitten. When the Director and Commander show their face, the final choice is down to them. Though 'geal and I rank equally, he deals with disobedience with subordinates, not me."

"Please don't call me that!" he squeaked, scrunching up her face in dissatisfaction of the chosen nickname, before the blond recalled just who he was talking to. "I-I mean—it's not my fault any of this happened—maybe it was you who did it!" The accusation sounded wild to him – he had no idea what made him say it.

The Commander snorted with mirth. "You're hilarious, kid! Never before have I been blamed for something I actually am innocent in. I always admit when I have wronged—well, after a while I do, but regardless, I haven't done fuck all this time!" He barked out a laugh, shaking his head, a gloved hand covering his face as his shoulders shook. "And here I am conversing with a delinquent who accuses me of creating his predicament. This day is not going to be a good day."

"You're telling me ..." the blond sniffed sadly, returning his gaze to the sliding door of the briefing room. "The sooner this is over with, the better."

"That's the best thing you've said all morning, kitten," Genesis concurred, smirking in satisfaction at the reaction his taunt received.

"Please don't call me—!"

Someone cleared their throat and a smooth, calm voice sounded. "Am I interrupting anything, Commander?"

Genesis swivelled in his seat to face the door. Stood there was a stoic looking Angeal, who looked amazingly presentable even with such short notice, and Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER. The First smiled to his friend, who returned the greeting with a subtle nod before he took his seat on the opposite side to which Genesis sat. Lazard pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and followed Angeal's path, taking a pew in the head chair of the table. The Director placed his arms on the table top, entwined his fingers together and placed his chin lightly on the back of his appendages. The room fell silent after and Genesis was the first to break it.

"So, straight to business? I have somewhere I need to be before the hour is up."

Angeal's gaze flicked to Genesis before they rested on the blond. He analysed him briefly, taking in the timid posture and permanently blush-stricken face. That was when an ounce of recognition flared up in his mind – he was sure he'd seen this cadet somewhere before. The fleeting feeling was all too familiar, but he could not place a name with the face. The First turned back to face the other two present, motioning with his head for them to begin.

Lazard nodded curtly, straightening up. "Yes, directly to the issue. Kindly explain what said issue is, if you would, Genesis?"

"Sure. I was woken rudely from by a phone call earlier about some pesky little shi—cadet, which the Lieutenant failed to control. The cadet in question—" He waved a hand at the blond, who responded with an awkward stare. "—had took it upon himself to explode his dorm room, as well as the corridor opposite in a—what I was told—a temper, with a Thunder based Materia. You still have the Materia, right kitten?" Genesis inquired to the blond, who nodded stiffly. "Good. But yeah, that's the basics. I retrieved him, brought him here and summoned you both. What happens next will be your decision."

The auburn haired male relaxed in his chair once more, observing with mild curiosity as to what the future held for the shy kid. Lazard processed all of Genesis' words, his brilliant mind working to the extremity, studying various solutions and working out the best path to take. Angeal similarly worked at figuring out what to do. From the story told, it was evident that he had raw skill, if he was able to control Materia so effortlessly, but a repeat of the incident prior would not be tolerated. A sudden idea sprouted within the Commander's mind and he was about to voice his thoughts when the door to the briefing room slid open and Zack came bursting in, breathless.

"Ack! I thought I was gunna be late!" the young SOLDIER puffed, resting lightly against the chair beside his mentor. He moved around the seat to plonk himself gracelessly into the welcoming cushiony softness it offered to his sore limbs. "I fell back to sleep! Sorry Angeal!"

Angeal sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Lazard regarded Zack with mild amusement whereas Genesis merely rolled his eyes. The eccentric antics of the teen were so frequent that everyone had grown accustomed to them occurring. It was when nothing out of the ordinary happened that they needed to worry. As Zack settled himself, Angeal once again made to voice his option, but was interrupted by the cadet that brought them all there in the first place.

"M-may I speak?"

Zack's head swirled sharply at the timid intonation floating around the silenced room. Lilac coloured eyes widened with glee at spotting his 'very-bestest-Cadet-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world !' sitting across from him. He was about to voice a very cheerful greeting, but upon taking in his appearance, and the reason the meeting was called – which had everyone important, baring the General – he saw the importance of the situation and zipped his mouth securely. Pleasantries were to be saved until after the meeting. His eyes, however, never left the blond, who looked like a nervous wreck.

"I-it's just that, I-I didn't mean to b-blow up my room—"

_'He blew up his room?!' _Disbelief clouded the Second's mind.

Genesis rolled his eyes profusely and Angeal raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "You would like to know that I do have a suggestion, so if you would kindly remain quiet and listen, I may have a solution to your current situation." The blonds' mouth shut rapidly. Angeal looked at Lazard and Genesis, his brown eyes questioning. "I propose that he be allowed to stay with the SOLDIER program, but be monitored rather than allowed to roam free. The talent is there; it needs to have a close eye kept on it and a steady hand."

Lazard mulled over the idea. It was a good proposition, a very good one perhaps, but who in SOLDIER would prove to have enough patience to deal with the boy? Angeal was the first person that shot to his mind, but he was currently occupied with a certain bubbly teen. The General was out of the question; he served a higher purpose than babysitting hazardous teenagers. Intellectual eyes wandered subconsciously over to the remaining option seated to his left, presently lolling around carelessly. The auburn haired SOLDIER was not known to house the best diligence out of the trio, but he was the only option openly available.

"I think ..." the Director began, "that Angeal's commendation is the better out of any others I could compose." Angeal nodded while Genesis began to rise from his seat. "However." The First paused, eyes inquisitive. "From there being no other choice, I declare that Commander Rhapsodos be the one to volunteer taking this cadet under his wing, and through his guidance, shall help him prosper into a well trained, loyal SOLDIER. This meeting is adjourned."

Bewilderment followed with silence as the Director got up from his seat. It only took a few seconds for the conclusion to sink in completely before the protests began. "But—but, _Director_! I couldn't possibly take him on! It's impossible!"

The Director paused before stepping out of the briefing room, not bothering to glance back. "He is your responsibility now, Genesis. Any problems of any sort that he crafts will be your problems to deal with. I bid you all good morning." And with that, he left, the door shutting after him.

Genesis' face contorted with annoyance and his ocean blue eyes settled upon the blond, who looked equally unnerved at the prospect of being mentored by the Commander. Angeal rose to his feet, ushering Zack to join him. The young SOLDIER had been oddly quiet, with the exception of his startling entrance earlier, and was looking very thoughtful. "Well, Gen, if you ever need any help, you have my number." He nodded to his friend and made to exit, calling Zack along with him. "Come on, Zack. We have things to do."

"Aw man! Angeal! You told me today was our day off!" Zack wailed, traipsing after his elder, dragging his feet.

"Plans change. Hop to it SOLDIER."

"Yessir!"

Zack glanced backwards over his shoulder briefly – the blond hadn't even noticed him being there; too preoccupied with his bleak looking future. With the two of them departed, Genesis was left with the shy-tempered cadet perched opposite. With much conviction, the First massaged his temples and waved for the teen to join him as he moved towards the door. When he failed to move, he glanced crossly over his shoulder. "Fuck it. Come on, Strife. We need to get you settled into your new room before we even attempt to accomplish a truce between you and your fellow cadets." A few seconds passed and he complied with his words, lugging her suitcase behind him, the Moogle tucked securely underneath his arms. "Don't fall behind. I'm not a babysitter."

That earned him a grunt of acknowledgement and they left the briefing room, each wearing twin grim expressions. The trip back to Genesis' apartment was uneventful. Once or twice the First paused to confirm that the cadet was still following him. He had not said a word since the decision was made. In his view, mentorship underneath him was the lesser of two evils, but they could have chosen a better candidate for the job. The trip in the elevator was just as lifeless. The First chanced a glance at the blond. His visage was glum, to say the least. It was as though the Director had condemned him to death. _'Surely the thought of my company isn't that shit?'_

They arrived at the right floor and the First navigated the halls without a problem. In a matter of minutes they reached his place and he swiftly swiped his card through the appointed slot. It recognised his card and allowed him access into his apartment. The basic layout of the apartments were identical, but the inside furnishings were entirely different. Whereas Angeal chose the 'Black and White' decorative scheme, Genesis had gone for a more outspoken embellishment. Layers of crimson and jet black stood out against the selection of grey or white in particular patches. The furniture was very modern, to the highest standard. Everything screamed expensive. But with someone on his salary, he could afford luxuries such as nice appliances.

"Welcome to your new home, kitten," Genesis mumbled, his mood afflicted with misfortune. "Your room will be over there. Hurry up and put everything away and I'll give you a short tour."

The blond nodded, scooting around the edge of the Commander. Genesis allowed him a little space to settle in. A few minutes passed before he returned from the room and he came to stand in front of Genesis, waiting quietly. He nodded towards the rooms in turn, stating what they were. "Kitchen, bathroom, living room underneath your feet now and my room over there. Under no circumstance are you to enter my room without permission. Got that?" Nod. "Good, now shoo. I need to think."

He nodded shakily, retreating to his room. Genesis collapsed upon a red plush couch, groaning at his current predicament. The cadet hovered at the doorway, appearing torn. The First looked at her with an expression that read 'What the fuck now?' The blond sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Stop calling me kitten, please. My—my name is Cloud." The door closed.

Genesis rested his head against the back cushion, closing his eyes. Today, although proving to be rather glum, was perhaps beginning to look up. _'I fucking **hate **mornings.'_

**. . . . .**

Angeal was tending to the ruckus that the blond cadet had caused, Zack hovering silently in the sidelines. He was not a morning person by any means, especially being woken so abruptly due to having to deal with insubordination. The mad dash from his and Angeal's shared apartment to the briefing room had been draining. Many of his fellow SOLDIER's and cadets claimed that he looked like a running zombie. The Second Class had looked in the mirror since those comments were passed, and true enough, he looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His usual spikes were floppy and the black circles around his eyes outshone those of a raccoon. He ran his palm over his face, stifling a yawn as he watched his mentor control and fix the issues – except the hole in the wall, Angeal was not accustomed to building work.

"Man ... I shoulda stayed in bed," Zack groaned, raising his hands above his head as to stretch out his limbs. With a contented mewl at the delightful sensation of pulling his muscles out of slumber. "Mmm ... feels good ..."

Turning his attention back to Angeal and the group of cadets – who were all dressed in pyjamas – Zack paused at seeing a hint of bright blond hair through the mist of youngsters, heading straight his way from along the corridor. Blinking a few times just to be sure his mind was not playing tricks on him, he smiled brightly at recognising the gravity defying blond spikes and he began to run; apparently Genesis had not scared him away.

"Spiky! Spiky Spiky Spiky Spiky SPIKY!"

Cadet Strife frowned. He was in the middle of a bunch of teenage cadets on his way back to his room (he had forgotten his bathroom things), the cadets all complaining viciously to Commander Hewley about commotion in unruly hours of the day. The Commander's patience was legendary – he dealt with each question and angry statement thrown his way like a professional. Cloud was in mild awe at the decorum portrayed, despite his mind being a jumble of confused thoughts. If it was Commander Rhapsodos ... well, Cloud could quite happily say that the Commander lacked a certain quality that Commander Hewley possessed. If it was Commander Rhapsodos, there would be running and screaming, not humble solutions.

Cloud shivered at just _thinking_ about the auburn haired SOLDIER's temper.

The blond yawned, stifling it beneath a hand whilst trying to make his way through the crowd. He was about to yawn again but paused mid-yawn. He was _sure_ that he could hear someone shouting over the entity of conversing cadets ... "—KY!"

Something rather large and heavier than Cloud collided with the side of him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. "Oof!" The blond, while being nuzzled by someone squealing like a little girl, sat dazed, remaining still until his mind stopped rotating. "Ow ..."

"Heya Spiky!" chirped a happy voice. "What're you doing here? I thought you woulda been with Genesis?"

Cloud sat up slowly as the mass on top of him shifted and met the eyes of the SOLDIER he had once thrown a hotdog bun at. "Uh, hi ... I was just coming to collect the rest of my stuff, but I thought I'd listen to Commander Hewley—"

"Oh yeah! About everything that happened earlier right?" Cloud nodded, increasing the grin on his pouncers face. "Yeah, everything's well now Spiky, so you'll be well looked after—or maybe he will be finally." The Lieutenant snickered at the confusion upon the blond cadets features. "The Commander can't cook to save his life. Not many people know, of course, because Genesis is more like a show Chocobo rather than a fighter ..."

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?"

Zack froze before looking up with a sheepish grin. "Oh, nothing sir! I was—telling the Cadet about the floor work! It's magnificent!"

Angeal sighed, a palm flattening against his face as his head shook lightly. "SOLDIER, I must advise you remove yourself from Cadet Strife and find something more productive to do. Like running laps outside, for instance."

Zack's eyes widened. "But—but—Angeeeal!"

"No buts, Zack. Fifty laps and counting—more if you don't get there on the double."

"Aww, man!" Zack whined, getting up off of the floor and began to walk along the corridor. He stopped where the hole in the wall was and glanced back at the First Class with pleading eyes. Angeal's features remained firm and he sighed – there was no way on Gaia he could influence a mind change within Angeal, especially when he was giving him 'The Look'. "This just isn't my day ..."

The Second Class took off, starting with a slow jog before moving to a faster pace. Cadet Strife, who had pulled himself to his feet, looked up at the Commander somewhat bashfully. "Uhm, sir ...?" The First locked gazes with the smaller form in the center of the group, eyebrow arching inquisitively. "That wasn't—I mean—no harm was done—"

"Be that as it may, Cadet, the Lieutenant still needs to learn that ambushing cadets publically is not SOLDIER procedure." The Commander's tone was serious, unyielding, but a warm, small smile quirking his lips revealed something more. "Rest assured, the Lieutenant will be in no trouble. You however, I figured would be settling into your new accommodation?"

Cloud's features relaxed a little and he smiled a little, unsure. "Yes, sir. I just forgot—" A thought popped up in the blonds' head. "Excuse me, sir, but I-I have somewhere to go—"

"You have permission to leave, Cadet." A slight pause. "Be firmer. A puppy needs guidance beneath a firm hand."

"... Y-yes, sir."

Cloud departed from the gaggle of cadets, returning to his room briefly to swiftly grab his remaining belongings – he had a morning running session to attend, despite the fact he was in half-torn off clothing.

Zack was jogging at a moderate pace. He could swear, even though the skies were clear, he had a black cloud looming over his head, raining down on him. He was on his tenth lap of the exterior triangle between the mess hall, the SOLDIER and cadet compartments, and Shin-Ra's main building. It was a large triangle too, if the dull ache in his calves was anything to go by. "N-nearly ... on the ... next one ..."

While he was running, the Second Class was unaware of the body running over to him, and so, when his title was called so suddenly after the persistent silence, Zack could not help the instinctive response to gaze over his shoulder at who was calling him, the fact that his eyes widened and his attention was diverted, and the rather sudden dip in the path that he had been so careful to cross before to catch the toe of his left boot in it, resulting in him crashing with little elegance to the floor below. "Yah!"

The caller winced at the Lieutenant collided heavily with the ground, waving his hands in front of his face when a pile of dust bloomed up around the one on the floor. "S-sir! Are you alright?"

Zack lay still, blinking owlishly momentarily before bursting into a fit of laughter. The blond could only watch in amazement – only he could fall so embarrassingly and get up and laugh about it. Zack calmed after a while and pushed himself to his feet, grinning foolishly at the blond present. "Well, hey there Spiky! Betcha didn't see that one coming!"

"I don't think you did either, sir," Cloud replied quickly, eyes widening at realising what he had said, hand clapping to his mouth. "I-I mean—!"

Zack merely hooted with mirth. "Damn Spiky! That was a good one!" The grin, if possible, grew wider. "I certainly didn't see that one! So, what brings you out here?"

The blond shuffled on the spot, lowering his gaze. "I-I thought I would ... come and run with you, since y'know ... it's partially my fault you're out here—"

Before he could utter another word, Zack had pulled the blond into a bear hug, cutting off any available air. "Well then! We'd better get running before Angeal's on my case!"

Without hesitation, he released the blond, grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him along as he started running again. "H-hey, wait!"

"What is it, Spiky?" Zack called, not letting up.

"I can run myself!" Cloud responded weakly, the air supply finally flowing back to his lungs.

"Oh, sure!" Zack let go of the blonds' arm and slowed to jog beside him. "So, Spiky, what're you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I, oh, uh, nothing—"

"Great! You can come hang with me! Angeal is fun to hang with, but he can be like a grumpy old bear some days. And then I suppose Genesis can be fun, so long as you don't offend LOVELESS—the book he's in love with. I swear he'd marry it if he could."

Cloud sweat dropped – it was difficult to get a word in with Zack, it was like the Lieutenant did not require taking a breath between long sentences.

"So, Spiky, you gotta name?"

"Cloud," the blond murmured, "Cloud Strife."

Silence ensued for a few seconds before Zack's chirpy tone pierced it. "A cute name for an adorable face!" Cloud could feel his face reddening from the compliment. "I'm Zack! Zack Fair! But you can call me Zack!"

"Nice to meet you, Zack," Cloud said, his tone somewhat shy.

Zack chuckled heartily, whipping his arm around Cloud's neck to pull him close. Cloud staggered from the sudden switch of balance, spluttering slightly. Zack gave the smaller blond a friendly noogie, ruffling the soft spikes in delight. "I have a feeling you and I are gunna be best buds, Spiky!"

Cloud thought so too – he only hoped that his head would remain attached if this was anything to give for future reference. That or the friction from the SOLDIER's hand rubbing across his head would not burn his hair off.

* * *

Sorry guys! I really am terrible at posting. Dx

Next one I'll try to post quicker! (No promises though, real life, reality, _blah-blah-blah; _you get the picture.)


	4. Watercolour

**— — —**

**Chapter 4  
Watercolour**

_'Bahamuts. They're not cute. They're huge, ugly and mean. Not like Cloud.'_

— — —

Today was going to be a bad day. Genesis knew it.

First and foremost, he had woken to the overwhelmingly grotesque scent of coffee. Then, a certain touchy cadet looming around his apartment, treading carefully like he was a time bomb waiting to explode, though it had been a few weeks since he moved in. Thirdly, he had coffee thrown (though the cadet claimed _spilt_) over him when said cadet tripped over the boots _he _had left there, blamed the redhead in a panic and proclaimed that he should stop being a slob and clean up after himself. Naturally, Genesis had replied with the greatest kindness he could offer at the select time – here meaning he could actually feel the steam shooting from his ears as the pest of a blond profusely apologised mere seconds later. The conflict would have continued for the rest of the day if not for the interruption provided in the form of his phone ringing, Angeal requesting he accompanied him. Lazard had summoned them. Genesis had complied with his friends wish and left. The "kawaii kitten", as he called the cadet, had scooted off back to his room in order to prepare for the day.

The First strolled along the corridor heading towards Angeal's complex, gazing out the window in hopes that the rest of the day posed for a brighter ending compared to the tedious beginning. Once at Angeal's, he went inside without knocking, almost running into a flustered looking Zack. The younger of the two stumbled before righting himself with a wide grin shining in Genesis' direction. "Hey Gen!"

"Genesis to you, kid. When you've earned the right, then it's Gen," the First replied, but not without subtle affection.

He received a grin in response. Genesis swore it was his default expression. "Alright Genesis!" The younger of the two flopped down on to his favourite couch. "Angeal said that you two had to report to Lazard?" His tone was inquisitive, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Genesis took a perch on the couch opposite Zack, posture more relaxed than he felt. "Apparently so. Don't ask what about," he added quickly from predicting Zack's next question. "I'm as oblivious as you."

The dark haired teen frowned, drooping a little. He was hoping for a little more than nothing from Genesis, since Angeal had failed in telling him also. What could be so secret – or _embarrassing _– that even Angeal had to withhold it from him? _'Or perhaps Angeal doesn't know yet either,' _he mused silently, scratching at his forehead wonderingly. _'What could Lazard want with __**both **__of them? Two high ranking SOLDIER's ...' _His almost violet eyes narrowed, a hint of mischief promised within his subtle smile. _'I will find out. I need to tail them. I'll call it "Operation: Stalk Gengeal!"' _He snickered to himself, hand covering his mouth to conceal the odd expression from Genesis. _'I'm a genius!'_

However, the sudden snickering didn't go unnoticed by Genesis. He regarded the Second with an aberrant expression, instantly suspicious of the younger one. The only time when Zack attempted to disguise a rather loud snicker was when he was devising a devious plan within his mind, or when he was doing something 'naughty'. Angeal once caught him routing through an adult magazine. The poor boy turned bright red, throwing the booklet away instantly, spluttering about it not being his; he was saving it for a friend. The First smirked at the memory. His silvery dear one had retrieved the thrown magazine after, and boy oh boy, did Genesis have some things to explain to the innocent mind of his lover. His mood dampened at thoughts of his long term partner – he was _still_ away on a mission. He could handle being alone for a while, but being without his lover for so long would drive him insane. Especially with the arrival of his new 'room-mate'. "Fucking pest ... he's the reason this day began worse than it should've."

Zack perked up at Genesis' nonchalant pessimism, transformed into words. His adorable cadet friend had created such a commotion a few weeks back that it had taken them until the week prior to properly settle the recruits again. It would be an understatement to say that he didn't perk the superior's attention from displaying his ability of using Materia. "So Genesis, how is the rebel?"

The redhead looked at him with such contempt portrayed that Zack felt sure that he would be maimed on the spot. He readied himself to sprint for his life if necessary, when the First seemed to blow off all steam, waving his hands wildly in the air as he began his tale. "Well! First things first, he made coffee in my apartment. Fucking _coffee_! Out of every drink I provided for him, he went out his way to kill my senses. Then, he _threw_—yes, fucking _threw_!—coffee all over my pants, which burnt the _shit_ out of my thighs, I'll have you know! He stomps around _MY_ commode like he is royalty and I'm royally _pissed_ about it."

The First finally ceased in his raving – his tone had increased with each word he stated – and collapsed back onto the welcoming couch beneath him, arms folded, resembling a cross child. Zack merely blinked. The entire rant had been said in less than a minute; how, he didn't even want to guess, and he was stuck on how to reply – it was out of Cloud's bashful persona to be so brash. It was then that Angeal entered the room from his bedroom. The elder of the trio (his birthday was a few months before that of Genesis) halted in his motion, scanning the room, gaze settling on a stern (pouty?) looking Genesis and a bewildered looking Zack. He pieced two and two together, added in the fraction of hearing Genesis' voice from Wutai, and manifested a mentally complete puzzle. He merely smiled somewhat, nodding at the First. "Good morning, Genesis."

"Hmph."

"Good morning, Zack."

"... Morning Angeal!" Zack chirped happily, breaking from his perplexed stupor. "Genesis is here, waiting for you! You two had better get going, right? Don't wanna keep the Director waitin', 'n all." He grinned innocently.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Why the rush? We have an hour before we need to report to Lazard."

Zack frowned, glancing a look at the clock. True enough, it was eight AM. Lazard hadn't requested their presence until nine. _'I wonder why he would wait until so late in the morning to summon them? Surely, the earlier, the better?' _"So, any clue as to wh—?"

"No, I have no idea as to why we are needed, and no, I won't be telling you even if I was informed prior, Zack," Angeal added, knowing full well what his student was going to say. "If you were required to be knowledgeable on this topic, Lazard would have sent for you also; not just Genesis and I."

The Second Class sighed. "I guess you're right ..."

Angeal smiled at his apprentice, ruffling his hair fondly. "Try not to think on it, Zack. You'll be up there with the greats sooner than you think."

The teen smiled brightly, swatting at the hand messing with his hair playfully. "Thanks Angeal! You're the best!"

Angeal chuckled, ignoring the prominent eye roll he received from Genesis. No one could hope to understand the bond Zack and he had between them – it was far too complex. Far too extraordinary. Never before had Angeal taken such a shine to a younger, bold SOLDIER. People had commented that he had been smiling a lot more since Zack came into the picture also. They were polar opposites; Zack being loud, energetic and impatient; Angeal being calm and collected with legendary patience. Opposites, yet they complimented each other well. Angeal kept a firm, but patient hand over the hyperactive teen, and Zack brought adventure and chaos into his life. More than once it was said that they needed each other. Angeal merely dismissed the claims, stating them to be complete nonsense. Although, he had always said it with a small smile on his face. It made the others wonder.

"Pur-_lease_! Get a fucking room," Genesis grumbled, irritation building at the mirth he recognised in his friends eyes.

"This is _our_ apartment, Genesis. If you don't like the way we conduct ourselves, wait outside until I'm ready to leave." Angeal finished his comment with a small smile and headed to the kitchen, intent on preparing some much needed breakfast for him and a certain mischievous teen. "Zack, what would you like to eat?"

"Pancakes?" the teen replied, his tone hopeful. "Pretty please!"

Genesis could feel his eyes rolling once again, and from the snicker received from Zack, the teen witnessed the motion. The Commander decided against commenting on the duo, he didn't want to be kicked from the apartment. He needed the time to rest and relax before meeting the Director. No doubt he had something tedious or strenuous for the duo of them to do. That was the way it usually worked. And commonly, it resulted in an ill tempered Genesis and a grouchy Angeal.

Not a good thing at all.

**. . . . .**

"'geal, time to go," Genesis stated dully. He wasn't looking forwards to meeting with the Director, Zack presumed. "Get your SOLDIER ass out here before I come in there and get you myself."

"Have a little patience, Gen," Angeal replied, his tone amused. Genesis was his oldest friend and dearest companion, but he was one impatient man. Nothing ever went fast enough for him. "We have time yet."

"And here I thought _you_ were supposed to be the punctual one. When did we switch roles?" The red-headed Commander's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm on my way now. Try not to get so impatient with the Director—he may not appreciate it." The burly First faced his student. "Zack, stay here and remain out of trouble. I believe that cadet may get a restraining order if you're too much of a nuisance."

Zack gasped with mock shock. "But Angeal! You know how good I am! How could you think such a thing?" He wiped away at false tears.

Angeal merely gave him a hard stare. "I mean it Zack; _behave_."

"Yes Angeal," Zack replied in a flat tone. Surely he wasn't that bad? "I'll stay right here and behave."

"Good." Angeal turned to Genesis. "Let's go."

"About fucking time. I thought I was going to die waiting for you."

"Get moving, Genesis."

"Yes mother."

The elder of the two rolled his eyes and they exited the apartment. The youngster left over waited a few moments, waiting for the footsteps of his superiors to fade away along the echoing halls before he sprang to life. He scurried about the room collecting up his required garments, got dressed in a matter of seconds and pushed his feet into his regulation boots. Leaving behind his sword – it would only slow him down – he made his way sneakily to the door. Pushing the button to release the sliding door, it opened for him and he peaked out carefully. The last thing he needed was for one of the two First's to return and find him. Just the thought of Angeal angry made him shiver.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he tiptoed from the room, the door shutting behind him. Hugging the wall, Zack crept along the corridor, senses on high alert to every sight and sound. The corridors seemed twice as long as usual, but he was still making good time with sneaking. He knew exactly where the meeting was occurring, thus needed guidance. A short while later, he had arrived in the destination corridor. Now, his only issue was to make sure that Angeal and Genesis were otherwise occupied with Lazard to not notice the teen sneaking in. He had timed it just right in order to breach the Meeting room before the others entered. His plan was to hide underneath the large table. No one would take notice and he had to be _extra_ careful; the table was partially see-through.

With neither of the Commander's in sight, or anyone he knew too well in the vicinity, Zack darted across the hall and punched the button for the door. It slid open quickly and he shot in, it closing behind him. With a sliding roll, the teen ducked underneath the darker section directly along the center of the table. He huddled together, not wanting a stray limb to give him away, and he waited. He only needed a few moments as the door slid open again, three pairs of feet walking in. Once the door was shut, and each was seated, the meeting began. Zack remained deadly silent. He feared breathing too hard would reveal him – the First's had extraordinary senses. One slip and it would be over ...

"Now, I assume you both are curious as to why I called you here?" Lazard spoke first, like usual. He was sat directly at the end of the table where the computer screens lie. Zack could tell from the smart, well polished shoes. The Director always looked his best.

"Yes, Director. What is it that required both of us to attend?" Angeal spoke second; his voice sounding from Zack's left. He hadn't sat down – probably remained standing with his arms folded. That meant that Genesis was on the opposite side of the room as another chair was occupied.

"I understand that you are both busy men, but this is more of a request than an order ..." Silence ensued as both First's allowed their Director to continue. "There are a group of cadets that are rather ... boisterous, for lack of a better word, and none of the current tutors will undertake the task of teaching the swimming lesson." Angeal coughed but made no effort to interrupt. Genesis shifted uncomfortably but nonetheless kept his silence. "It is in their best interest to know how to swim efficiently and, therefore, I have no choice but to ask the two of you to complete it. I chose you, Angeal, for the patience it takes to teach unruly delinquents, and I chose you, Genesis, as you can keep order in the most chaotic of times. As I stated before, this is only a request—it is not mandatory to accept."

The Director finished speaking and a hush fell across the room. Zack barely dared breathe – what if they heard? It could bring his impending doom. Genesis shifted from his seat, rising to his feet and – from what Zack could make out – was pondering the concept of teaching loud, stupid cadets. Angeal seemed to be thinking it over also. It was only a request, but it posed a challenge. Neither of the First's were the type to bypass a challenge, and participating in it together could only make the odds of misbehaviour decrease. No one pissed off two First Class SOLDIER's and lived to tell the tale. However, the concept of rescuing many cadets from possible drowning wasn't a good thought. It would only be a hindrance if some had never been taught to swim.

'_Still, I bet those two would be the best combination to teach! Genesis would scare them into obedience and Angeal would provide the moral support for those who fall behind.' _Zack nodded, agreeing with his inner voice. Angeal and Genesis would serve to be a very good team. _'Still, with their hectic schedule, would they be able to fit in teaching with kicking ass on missions away?'_

After a while, Lazard broke the steadily onslaught of silence. "Do I have a decision, gentlemen?"

The SOLDIER's were slow to reply, but their answer came simultaneously. "We'll do it."

"Very well. I thank you both." The Director stood up. "The lesson initiates at thirteen hundred hours. I presume you both will act professionally regarding the cadet's behaviour—or lack of. Good day, Genesis, Angeal."

The door to the Meeting room opened and shut as the Director left, leaving behind the two First's. Genesis was the first to speak. "Well, some predicaments we get ourselves in are fucked up."

"I couldn't agree more, Gen. But we're doing a favour to the Director. It's the least we could do after the incident in Wutai that one time—"

"We agreed that was to never be spoken of again!" Genesis snapped, glaring down his equal. "It was an honest mistake!"

"Gen, raiding the General's quarters for his underwear was no accident."

"Hmph. Did you not see his underwear? They're amazing."

"I prefer not to think about them," Angeal chuckled lightly. "Come on, Gen. Go back to my apartment and I'll find out what facility we'll be using."

"We have more than one pool?"

"Yes, we do. Now go. I'll finish up here and join you shortly." With the final word said, Genesis complied with his friend's wishes and departed the room in direction of the elevators – he never was one to use the stairs, messed up his hair or something. The remaining First scouted about the room slowly, pushing the chairs back into place and creating order on the table. Zack hoped that he would leave soon as he was beginning to cramp from sitting in the same position for a while. However, when Angeal suddenly bent down and stared straight at the Second, Zack didn't take into consideration how low the table really was. So when he jumped from fright and attempted to stand to scurry away, his head collided heavily with the dense, sturdy material of the table and he fell back down with a heavy plop. "Are you quite finished eavesdropping, Zack?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the teen whined, holding onto his throbbing head. "Just what the heck is that thing made of?"

"Something thicker than your head, that's for sure Zack. Come out here." The First stood upright, waiting expectantly. Zack whined again, for reasons other than his aching brain, and crawled slowly out from under the furniture, extra careful to notice the space between him and it. Once out and upright, he glanced up at Angeal, smiling gingerly. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"I—uh, well, y'see—"

"I believe I specifically said to behave. Snooping into private meetings is not behaving, SOLDIER."

Zack lowered his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. "... Sorry Angeal. I didn't think—"

"Yes, you didn't think. Now, you will be punished for intruding—don't give me that look, you brought this on yourself—and as your mentor, I am the one to decide on what." He paused for a brief moment to think, and then continued to speak. "You will join Genesis and me on these swimming lessons. If you don't abide by this, it will go further—such as not allowing that particular cadet into my apartment. Am I clear?" he added at the end, sensing that he was about to receive some protesting. "Am I clear Zack?"

The younger of the two sighed heavily in defeat – there was no way he could worm his way out of this one. "Yes, sir. I understand and won't break the terms."

"Good SOLDIER." Angeal placed a hand on the deflated teens shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze, drawing light, almost violet eyes to his deeper blue. "Don't look so downhearted Zack. You know I do this because I have to."

Zack nodded in comprehension. If Angeal was thought to be treating Zack differently from another SOLDIER – favouritism was not tolerated – then Zack would be removed from under Angeal's mentor-ship and possibly shipped off to another location entirely. "Yeah, I know." He perked up a little, offering a smile to his long term mentor and friend. "So, swimming huh? You guys really do get the short stick."

Angeal sighed heavily. "You don't need to tell me twice."

**. . . . .**

"You're joking, right?" The disbelief in the cadet's tone was almost humorous. His distasteful stare at his time table was so strong, it was as if the sheet of paper had grown a mind and insulted him terribly. Disbelief-filled sky-blue hues were staring at the words written underneath today's lunch. The words were so – so unfair! – in his mind that he was half tempted to tear up the paper and simply deny all knowledge over that particular lesson. "That's absolutely ridiculous. No way, on Gaia, am I going. No way."

The blond continued to curse the creators of his time table while the rest of his group were reading through theirs. Mostly, the lessons were the same, but every so often someone had something different. However, the one he particularly despised was for everyone, and it had stated in bold, upfront letters that those who couldn't do this particular ability _must_ attend. It wasn't optional. He, of course, hated the very thought of it, thus the origin of his sorrow. And, although he hated it and the more he thought about it, he was certain that they would make him attend and join in. "It would be just my luck."

"Still complaining Strife?" inquired one of the other cadets. Cloud peered sideways at the grinning face of Theodore, being more bright-eyed and bushy-tailed than he would've liked after finding out about the lesson plans. "You give that paper a more heated look and it may burst into flames!"

"Shut up," was the quiet response Cloud offered, living up to the nickname that Genesis gave him. He was as upset as their living arrangements as he was but he made do. He was a tolerable person so long as they stayed out of each others way. "Why do you look so happy?"

Cloud paused in his movements – he had been walking to the mess hall; he was hungry and it was lunch time – and so did the one following him, a broad grin still on his face. "Aww, come on blondie! You have to lighten up sometime, y'know? I'm the perfect trial to beginning to look on the bright side of life! I'm lively—"

"More like insane."

"—friendly, talkative, handsome—"

"In your dreams."

"—and many more pleasant things! All you need to do is acknowledge them and we can begin!" He finished, ignoring the interruptions entirely. "So, what do ya say? Willing to try?"

"No." His replies were short and blunt. He was just in no mood to be jolly, let alone be near the definition of joy in human form. "Just—leave me alone for now." He paused. "And stop following me."

"I'm not following you, I'm going to get some lunch. It just _happens_ to be in the same direction to which you're heading." The grin Theodore gave made him made it very hard for Cloud not to grin too. He had been pestering him a lot more since the episode he had with the Materia (which he _still_ hadn't got back). Overnight he had become the talk of the cadets and he hated it. He hated every annoying imbecile that approached him and asked for a display of power. He mostly ignored them, or skittered away so quickly, nothing but a cloud of smoke was left in his wake. "So, what'cha having from the menu? I'd advise you to steer clear of the soup—I swear there's something alive in there! The last time Monroe ate it he was out for days—"

"You really don't shut up, do you?" Cloud stated bluntly, eyeing the talking machine of a person following her. He was not without humour in his tone.

Theodore's grin widened. "Nope. I've been told that I talk a lot by more than one person. Trust me, I know I can talk. It's what makes me so great!"

"So annoying more like." Unfortunately, Cloud was in no mood for stupidity. He entered the mess hall, pushing past the double doors and leaving behind the annoyance. Or so he thought. Less than a moment later, he shoved through the door also, knocking a fellow cadet astray from the door slamming into him. Apologising hastily, he caught up to the smaller blond, his ridiculous grin still present. Cloud eyed him warily, silently queuing for food.

"Wanna sit with me and a friend?"

He ignored him. Although, the more he ignored him, it seemed, the more Theodore deemed it necessary to speak. Cloud couldn't follow his logic at all.

"Are you sitting alone? I have a friend waiting if you want to join us?"

Still, he ignored the dark-haired cadets presence. The loud-mouth was like an unwanted scent – it lingered far too long. And it always smelled bad. He just continued with his current task – getting something edible before the rest of the cadets take it all. The line was very long as his group had been held behind in order to receive their repulsive time tables with their silly lessons. Especially _that_ one.

"So, where are you sitting? Oh, look! I see my friend! There's a spare seat too! Joining us, are you?"

His balance faltered slightly as the taller male leant against his shoulder, all chummy like. Cloud was still new to the idea of personal space being invaded without permission, so he attempted to shake off the overly-eager cadet. "Get the hell off of me. I don't like being man-handled." He shrugged his shoulder awkwardly, noting the bad mood from this morning between Genesis and him lingered. "I don't like being used as a leaning post."

"Is that a yes?" he asked happily, uncaring of being shoved slightly away. "Come on, blondi_e_~! You know you want to say yes. We're just too awesome to bypass."

Cloud frowned heavily at the joyous cadet. He assumed that he wouldn't get away from him until he agreed with his demand (it sure as hell wasn't a request). He thought against complying, but after pondering it over, he figured out the easiest and quickest way out of it was to appease his whim. Thus, he sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Fine. If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"No promises!"

He wasn't going to win. He could feel it. "The Gods hate me. Alright! I'll sit with you and your friend. I swear, if he speaks as much as you, I'll blow out my own eardrums."

"Understood kitty!"

His eyes flashed, narrowing at what he said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing~!" Theodore replied in a sing song voice.

"Better be. Or I'll follow through with my promise now."

The rest of the queuing was done in silence, to his relief, and he ended up getting something small to eat. He was always told to eat more because of his stature, but he just couldn't care less to. He ate what he needed and was done with it. Pointless wasting food when all it would do is rot on his plate. Once he had what he wanted from the counter, he paid for what he had and waited. Theodore was behind him in the queue, but seemed to get enough food to feed an army, so it took him a while to navigate the counter system. He finally paid for his _two_ trays of food and joined Cloud where he stood. With a broad grin, he motioned for him to follow. The blond did so, Theodore leading them to a table far to the right, near the large windows allowing a lot of light into the room. The view outside was somewhat plain – just a few trees and pavements – but it was better than a solid wall with promotional posters plastered on them.

The loud-mouth sat down on a table currently occupied by one other person – the very same Third Class that got him in all the trouble! His usually spiky dyed electric blue hair drooped, and he looked fed up and exhausted. Perhaps a bad morning? Cloud shrugged, why did he care? This … SOLDIER was the reason as to why he was bunking with Genesis. Instead of making conversation, as Theodore persisted to do once approaching the table, he sat in a vacant chair and made to eat his meal. Time wasting was something he hated with a passion, but so was the lesson after lunch ... It was a lose-lose situation. Groaning internally, she slowed her eating pace, barely listening to the others converse.

"So Leo, what'cha have next lesson?" chirped up Theodore He was still smiling. _Still_.

"I think I have the same as you, Teddy," came the exasperated reply. Cloud fidgeted in his seat slightly, feeling Leon's eyes drawing to him. "Cloudy! I didn't know you two were buddies?"

Theodore nodded, grinning. Still. How much could one person possibly grin without their face splitting? "Yep! I persuaded him to join us with eating today! Otherwise he'd be sat alone again, all by himself without a care."

Cloud stared at the food on his fork. The time was slipping by far too quickly in his opinion, which meant that _dreadful_ lesson after lunch was approaching briskly. The more he thought about it, the more it irked him, and made everything around him nothing but an annoyance. It irritated him so much that he slammed the fork down on the plate and looked up with a very angry expression, fiery cobalt blue eyes looking at the two sharing the table with him. Leon had dropped his fork in shock and jumped a little, while Theodore merely raised an eyebrow at him. He groaned with apprehension and said, "The Gods laugh at me. Today just isn't good," before he thumped the table with an enclosed fist and dropped his gaze, burning imaginary holes in the plastic.

Leon straightened himself in his chair – loud noises startled him easily lately – and he went back to eating his food as rapidly as possible without choking. The last thing he wanted was for the next outburst to turn the table over, or food being thrown. Theodore however, decided to have his say. "Well, someone has a little bit of a temper! You need some outlet for that kitty; otherwise you'll be driven mad!"

Cloud shot him a dirty look with an indignant tut. "Don't call me that! It's all his fault for shouting it out the other day ..." He could recall it clearly; the Commander had yelled out his name to get his attention, but he was ignoring him (since he had peeved him earlier that same day). Therefore, he had resulted in calling out his despised nickname for the entire class to hear – the nuisance included. Thus, he had sentenced him to death but, unfortunately, the other Commander was accompanying him, so his murderous intentions needed to wait. "Why me?"

He stood up with his tray and made his way to the trash to dump his untouched meal. Theodore eyed his bag left and decided to snoop for his timetable – he wanted to know if they'd be in the same group as always. With succession, he grabbed the folded paper – it looked like it had been crumpled horribly before; perhaps the source of his bad mood? – scanned today's list and smiled when he saw that they had the same. "Swimming! We have that too, right Leo?" Leon jumped a little at being addressed, unexpectedly, and nodded at his friend. "Is that what put Mr. Moody in his current temper?"

Cloud returned from the trash and grabbed his bag. About to leave, he was halted from a piece of paper being thrust in his face. With narrowed eyes, he looked warily at the hand and grabbed the paper, revealed to be his timetable. "What were you doing with this?"

"I wanted to check whether we'd be in the same group. Turns out we are!"

"Peachy," came the semi-sarcastic retort. The last thing he needed was to have those two with him, annoying him, while ... while ... _swimming_. He shook her head, shivers rolling up his spine. Out of every possible physical activity he could have been given, it _had_ to be swimming. The one thing he couldn't do. His _one_ phobia. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't say that! They usually do!" Theodore laughed. He hadn't eaten yet either, but he was too busy talking. In his view, him eating would be much more productive – he wouldn't be able to speak with a mouthful. "Anyway kitty, what do I call you if not kitty—can I make up another cute nickname? Kitty-cat? Mittens? Fluffy paws?"

Clouds' eye twitched violently – he had to try very hard to resist kicking the idiot. That would _effectively_ shut him up. "Teddy! You know my name! Keep it up and I'll—I'll—do something terrible to you!"

"I know you will, sweet-pea," Theodore commented, brushing away the threat idly. "Now, I shall mix Cloud and kitty in with everything I do!" He grinned brightly at Cloud. He was so very bold to keep calling him that dreaded name. "I see you already know Leo here so there's no need for intros! Awesome."

Cloud frowned severely at the joyous cadet, his portrayal nothing but vexation. "I have to go … I'll see you next period."

With that, the blond turned on his heel and departed the mess hall. Theodore's mouth twitched before blooming into another grin, though this one had a mischievous tint laced in with the norm. He looked over at Leon who groaned upon seeing the grin. "What are you up to, Theo?"

"Nothing, nothing Leo, my man ... Nothing yet."

Leon shook his head, sighing heavily. "That's what I'm afraid of."

**. . . . .**

Lunch came and went, as did the tide of cadets and SOLDIER's in the corridors heading towards their next lesson or apartment. It wasn't long before the hallways were empty of all cadet life, only a select few running around who were running late. Once the last cadet left, silence pursued the halls, like a blanket had been put over all sound. Although, a sudden creak sounded. Then quick footsteps. A form blocked some of the light before it came into view – Cloud was sneaking around. With something tucked securely underneath his arms, he made his way hastily through the halls, dodging past every SOLDIER or mentor with ease. He had nearly made it to the elevator – his destination and salvation. If he could only get in it and get to the correct floor, he would be home free – free to escape the swimming lesson. He had sneaked away without the cadets noticing.

He reached the elevator and jammed the button with his thumb. Waiting impatiently, he constantly scanned the area for any sort of authority. If he was caught, he would be made to participate. He couldn't afford to be caught. "Hurry up you damned hunk of junk!" he hissed, glaring at how slow the elevator dared to operate. "Hurry up!"

_Bing_. It finally reached his floor and the doors opened. He walked forwards blindly from still scouting the area, only to end up falling back from being knocked. Staggering with a startled noise, the blonds' eyes shot forwards, only to widen when Genesis was standing in front of him, eyebrows raised. He stepped out of the elevator, which closed up behind him and moved to another floor. Cloud groaned slightly and damned the man in front of him. If only he hadn't been there!

"Kitten?"

"Don't call me that!" Pause. "And excuse me—I need to be somewhere!."

Genesis snorted at the boy. He had spirit, he gave him that. "I don't think so, kitten. Aren't you meant to be in a lesson? Skipping entails consequences, especially if caught in the act."

"Don't patronise me, sir! Just—move, please?" He waved a hand in front of him, as though the force of the weak wind would push Genesis out of his path. Unsurprisingly, it failed and caused him to glower heavily at him. He still didn't budge an inch. "Move, please! I have somewhere to go!"

"Damn right you fucking do. If I have to go teach this retarded lesson, then you have to attend one you're attempting to miss. So tough luck, kitten; you've been caught." With that, he grabbed the blonds' wrist so suddenly that he had no chance to pull away, pulled him towards him and hauled the lighter form over his shoulder with ease. He immediately began to kick and squirm but he paid no heed to it. He merely shook him slightly to daze him, and inquired about his lesson. When Cloud failed to talk, the Commander asked again but with the added threat of sending him to stay with Angeal and _Zack_ for the night. The mention of the teen got him talking right away – there was only so many times in one's lifetime that they could stand being pounced upon each encounter.

"Swimming. I have swimming. Just don't send me over to stay with him."

Genesis rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small snicker. "So, the kitten and the puppy don't get along? How typical of you." She grunted at him angrily. He snickered again. "Swimming you say? Looks like you're with me. So shut the fuck up and enjoy the free ride—you'll never get one again."

The trip to the swimming pool was uneventful. Cloud had remained quiet through the duration of his travels over Genesis' shoulder, and the First had been quite content to ignore the cadet. Once at the gateway to the changing rooms, Genesis put down the tempered teen and stayed still, making sure he didn't make another jail break. When on his feet, the blond looked up at the Commander, promptly straightened his bag and marched off to change. Satisfied, the red-headed Commander headed towards the SOLDIER changing rooms to meet up with Angeal. The SOLDIER's had their own separate showers and changing facilities to the cadets. It saved a lot of hassle.

Angeal greeted his friend at the sight of him with a small, pained smile. He was already stripped down to the bare necessities of swim wear. His were a dark blue, complimenting tanned skin very well. Genesis', however, once he had changed, were in complete contrast with Angeal's, being a bright, florescent red. His pale skin flourished well with the colour differentiation. Each had a figure to be proud of from hours of missions and training, though Genesis was the only one to flaunt it. Angeal was more of a modest man – here meaning he didn't walk nude around his apartment, a habit Genesis had to give up due to the fierce guest he had. He was sure she would decapitate his manliness in a matter of seconds if he tried to do so.

"So, you ready for this punishment, 'geal?" Genesis inquired, eyeing his friend with a fed-up stare.

Angeal waited a moment before responding, choosing the right words. "Ready, yes. Prepared? No. I have no idea on what to expect from this. It's new."

Genesis opened his mouth to reply when Zack suddenly came barging through the door, yelling, "I'm not late!" while nearly slipping on the change of floor. Steadying himself before moving again, the eccentric Second plopped his gear down on the available bench without much elegance, and flopped down on the space beside it, panting somewhat heavily. "Man, I never knew how far this place was from the main building!"

"Zack, get ready. We have no time to waste. The cadets are already waiting by the poolside," Angeal said, walking towards the entrance to the pool while doing so. He paused to look at Genesis over his shoulder, eye questioning. "Are you joining me, Genesis?"

The red-headed Commander sighed before stretching out his limbs, moving over to join his friend. "Of course. I'm not letting you go out there alone—they'll eat you alive."

"Hurry Zack," were the departing words of the teens mentor. Zack did as Angeal asked and readied himself within a matter of minutes. Leaving his uniform on the bench in a messy sprawl, he grabbed his towel – which was deep purple, the same as his swimwear – and ran out of the changing rooms to the conjoining pool. He slowed slightly upon reaching the room with their giant pool in it – but not in time to avoid the puddle of water placed so inconveniently in his path. Therefore, he lost his grip on the slippery surface within a matter of seconds, slipped with a heavy thud onto his rear and continued onwards, straight into the pool.

"_WAAAH!_"

The entire room went silent at the monstrous _splash_ that towered above even the burly Angeal. Said SOLDIER locked his eyes on to the pool and stared. He could just make out a figure underneath the sudden disturbance of the water. He only sighed when the culprit surfaced and spluttered a gallon of water from his lungs. "Zack..."

Genesis, however, was laughing his ass off.

"What a fucking _idiot_!"

Angeal shot his friend a look, but it only made Genesis laugh more. The cadets were quiet, however. They didn't want to laugh at a SOLDIER, no matter how clumsy. They were all lined up against the far wall, wide eyed and looking vulnerable dressed in just swimming gear. Nearest to the back stood Theodore and Cloud, who were also staring at Zack. Cloud however, was a little red also. Theodore noticed immediately, and began to ponder on why. He had seen the Second and the cadet around each other more often than not lately ... perhaps Cloud liked him? Then it clicked. Cloud _did_ like him. And secretly, Theodore thought, Zack was fond of the cadet too.

"So, blondie, what'cha embarrassed for? Surely you've seen half naked men before?" he questioned, drawing the attention of the blushing blond to him. "Or ... have you _not_ seen naked men before?"

"Sh-shut up!" Cloud squealed indignantly, his tone fierce but it was negated from the cute pink flush across his nose and cheeks. "I'm not embarrassed!"

"Oh? So you just go like a Flan naturally?" Theodore asked, grinning widely.

"Shut up Teddy!" Cloud growled, effectively turning redder as the moments passed.

"The two cadets at the end pay fucking attention, or I'll throw you both in the deep end!" came a yell from the front of the line. The duo jumped at the sudden loud sound and turned to the front. Commander Rhapsodos was glaring at them both. "Much better."

"Sorry sir!" Cloud squeaked, hiding behind Theodore. "It won't happen again, sir!"

Angeal came along the line to face Theodore. Recognising the mischievous grin on his face, he would make sure to keep an extra alert eye on that one. The raven haired man came to a halt before a blond, though, this one wasn't in swimwear. Rather, he was wearing a training shirt and shorts. He then recognised him as his Puppy's dear friend and Genesis' room-mate. "Are you able to manoeuvre well enough in the water dressed like that, cadet?"

Cloud looked up at the Commander, his usual expression of embarrassment dampened with the effect water had on him. "As well as I'll ever manage, sir."

"Very well," he replied, walking back to stand at Genesis' side. With his hands at his side, he waited for Zack to join him, who had just climbed out of the water and was dripping wet. Once the Second was with them, he addressed the cadets, who snapped to attention at the sound of their Commander's voice. "Today's lesson shall be taught and monitored by the Commander, Lieutenant and myself. Shall one of your misbehave or create chaos, you shall be reporting to me after this lesson ends and I will deal with you solo. Be warned; I will not be tolerant to insubordination or disturbing the peace." He motioned to the water. "First, we'll begin simple; who here cannot swim?"

A few hands rose, including the bashful blond towards the rear. He was looking at the water as though he wanted to blow it up. Angeal counted the hands; less than half a dozen. The Puppy's little blond was one of them. Angeal thought over tactics – he needed someone to watch the group that could swim, and he needed someone to aid in watching over those who couldn't swim. "Alright. Gen, I'll ask you to take those who can't swim and Zack, you can accompany him. Don't fail me, SOLDIER."

"Yessir!" Zack chimed happily. He would be with Cloud!

"Good. The rest of you—those who _can_ swim—join me in the deeper end of the pool. Those who cannot, join Commander Rhapsodos at the shallow end."

The group split – those who could swim followed Angeal. Those who couldn't stayed. Cloud stared at the water sheepishly before following slowly. Genesis studied his group, then looked to Zack, and back at the group. _'As if this day couldn't get any better. I have a love struck puppy and I have a stubborn kitten afraid of getting wet. This will __**not**__ end well.'_

"Right. To the shallow end. No dawdling."

The remnants of the group followed the red-headed Commander to the shallow end of the pool. The blond dragged behind with Zack bringing up the rear – not to look at Cloud's backside the whole time. Of course not. Genesis sat at the edge of the pool and dipped his legs into the water. It was cold, but not so much as to be uncomfortable when first entering. "Good condition for beginners," he murmured before raising his voice. "We shall begin very easy; getting into the water. The longer you look at it, the more it'll look like it wants to eat you. So don't waste time. Jump in." He emphasised his words by sliding into the pool himself. The cadets weren't too long to follow behind, except Cloud.

"Strife, get in the water."

Cloud didn't answer him. He didn't even acknowledge the comment. He just stared hard at the water with wide eyes, as though a statue. The Commander frowned, ignoring the splashing of one cadet and made his way towards the frozen teen. He stopped by the side of the pool, looking up. He still hadn't moved, and was still staring. He was staring at the water, frozen in ... fear? Did he have a fear of swimming?

"Kitten? Answer me."

He blinked with wide, owl-like eyes. Turning his head slowly, he glanced at Genesis with bright, fright filled cobalt blue eyes. He looked like he was about to burst into tears at any given second, Genesis thought. "I—I don't—"

He couldn't speak. A fear. "You're afraid of water."

"No freaking—"

"Shit? Don't sweat kitten, it's below you." He continued to frown. "Get in the water. I'm right here."

"That isn't comforting." Cloud looked down at the water again, visibly beginning to shake. "It's not like I won't—it's just—just—I can't. Physically, I can't." His eyes lowered to her feet, like admitting to a phobia made him weak. "I'm afraid ..."

"Zack, watch the others," Genesis stated bluntly, not awaiting a reply. "Kitten, I won't let you drown—get in the water."

"N-no. I don't want to. Don't make me." His voice was quiet. Nothing like the somewhat ill-tempered cadet he woke to every morning. This was a frightened boy who looked younger than ever. "I'm going to go—"

Cloud never got the chance of finishing his sentence. A stray cadet with black hair sneaked up behind him and shoved hard into his back. With a high pitched cry, the blond tumbled forwards and into the water with a splash. Genesis stalled long enough to scowl at the raven haired youth, who looked rather stunned, and swept around in the water to look for the flailing teen. He waded over to him quickly and before he could even reach out to help him, he had launched himself from the water and was latched to Genesis like a squid, shivering and wet with chattering teeth. He looked pretty much like a drowned moggy. The Commander wobbled slightly before standing still, arms held out comically to help maintain balance. Turning his head ever so slightly, Genesis threw daggers at the confused youth with his eyes while Angeal stormed over to the miscreant, ordered him to change and wait outside his office until the lesson was over. The youth sighed and went on his way; Angeal sighed heavily.

Genesis glanced at the cadet still attached to him. He was looking at him like he was a life support; if he let go, he would die. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his arms, allowing the boy to remain there. Turning to the rest of the group – they had all stopped to watch the commotion – and he began to speak about basic floating. The kitten had a tight grip; that was one thing he was certain of.

'_I knew this would be a bad day.'_

**. . . . .**

Zack listened to Genesis giving instructions to the non-swimmers. The bashful cadet Genesis called 'kitten' was stuck to the Commander like glue, apparently afraid of the water. The Second, however, wasn't interested in that fact ... he was far more interested in the fact of the shaking blond had a _very_ nice form. Cloud surely was a thing of beauty. Such a small frame with barely any fat at all, also without any defining muscles. He was like a little cherub that needed constant care. Of course, Zack would never say this out loud – Cloud would probably die from embarrassment. The blond was very easy to make blush. Zack knew this from experience.

Therefore, he took it upon himself to admire his alluring form from afar. It was also good to mention that Cloud looked like a minor, thus Zack made no moves anyway. Regardless, what did observing do?

Nothing. Unless caught.

He sighed to himself, drawing the attention of said blond. He looked at Zack with such big blue eyes that it made the Second want to whisk him away then and there. And then he smiled. Not a full on, broad Zack-smile; just a subtle hint of a shy grin. A Cloud-smile. One Zack was falling for harder and harder with each month that passed knowing the cadet.

Not to mention that his pale, creamy skin made him look so delectable.

Zack smacked himself upside the head, startling the cadet harshly. It was such a hard slap that the Second stumbled from the blow slightly. Cloud's eyes widened and he stared at his friend, searching for an answer. Zack rewarded him with a sheepish smile and a complaint about "Bugs." Cloud tilted his head, looking even more ravishing in Zack's eyes, and turned his focus back to clinging on to Genesis.

Zack's attention was far from Genesis. It was, to say the least, somewhere far lower than the height of the Commander. Say, to a specific height of a certain adorable cadet's rear end in the still-ish water. He was almost lost in the thought of Cloud's backside that he barely noticed Genesis shouting his name.

"Zack! Fucking hell, wake _up_!"

He snapped to life, grinning awkwardly. "Oh, hello Commander!"

"As I was saying, I will help those three over there while you can help this cadet become a little more flamboyant. Firstly, peel him from my side, would you?"

Cloud stared up at Genesis with fear-ripe eyes and held on a little tighter. The Commander restrained from rolling his eyes, and with his and Zack's strength, the smaller blond was easily removed from his side. Instantly, he began flapping around for some form of a grip, latching himself upon the nearest sturdy thing – Zack.

"Cloud! It's okay—I'm here!"

Genesis waded away through the shallow waters towards the rest of the group, intent on getting this lesson over and done with as soon as possible. Zack tried to shove the blond a little, but with a fierce shake of his cutely blushing face, he gave up. Searching for other methods of persuasion, he settled for soothing the cadets nerves.

"Cloudy—Spiky—listening?" A small nod confirmed it. "The water isn't deep here, okay? I'll help you in every way I can—learning to swim is easy as pie! Nothin' to it, really!" Silence. "... I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

Apprehensive blue eyes studied his own lilac orbs for a few moments before Cloud nodded very slowly, loosening his grip ever so slightly. Zack pried his hands off of him delicately, trying not to startle the already spooked cadet. He held the tiny frame up above the water, hovering over the still wetness. He could feel the slight trembles shaking his figure still.

"Relax Spiky. Nothing bad'll happen. You have my word."

The shaking ceased a little more, but Cloud would never feel at ease in the water unless put in. Therefore, that is what the Second did. Gently, slowly, he lowered the cadet into the water. Cloud jumped the moment the water touched his warm skin, trying his hardest to not clamber back up along Zack like a pole and stand on his shoulders. Slowly but surely, more of his form was encased by the liquid, until finally, Zack helped him stand upright in the pool. Letting go of him and backing away slightly, the older teen watched with a careful gaze; the moment Cloud freaked he would leap to his aid.

Cloud, however, seemed very calm. Perhaps he was realising that the water wouldn't devour his soul?

"Now, shall we begin with floating on your back?"

Cloud looked at him with curious eyes, not understanding fully. Zack smiled lightly and demonstrated just what he meant. The blonds' eyes widened again and he began refusing prominently. Zack was instantly by his side, decreasing the sudden excel in the youngsters nerves once more with simple words and gentle promises (of not letting him drown).

After another demonstration, Cloud however, was struggling to stay afloat. He stood back upright after flailing at the water getting in his face and turned to Zack with large, pleading eyes. "Zack, can you help support my back?"

Zack's eyes bugged and his mind went blank. _'Help support ... your back ... Dammit Zack! PG thoughts! PG THOUGHTS!' _Though, what he actually said was, "Sure! I'll help!"

Therefore, Zack spent the next ten minutes of his life supporting Cloud by the lower and higher parts of his back while the teen managed to stay above the waterline. That, in Zack's mind, was the worst ten moments of his life. The most agonising _ever_.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Gaia, my hands keep slipping!'_

"Zack, will you help me do the front crawl now?" Cloud's voice was so innocent. So pure. So ...

"Young! He is young!" Zack slapped a hand to his mouth after a gasp. _'That was meant to be in my head!' _"Of course I'll help you. Where do you want my hands to steady you?"

Cloud paused to think momentarily before smiling awkwardly – he was still getting used to the idea of being in the water, let alone swimming in it. "How about—one on my chest and the other on my lower back? Would that be adequate support?"

Zack nearly fainted on the spot. "... Sure." _'The Gods hate me!'_

So, Zack helped Cloud again. He didn't look at the teen while he was practising. Instead, he kept his mind occupied. Thinking up things that weren't cute or sexy. _'Bahamuts. They're not cute. They're huge, ugly and mean. Not like Cloud. Cloud's tiny, gorgeous and so kind.' _He sweat-dropped. _'Damn.'_

After a while, the lesson drew to a close. Zack was out of the pool and drying himself off with his partially dry towel, while Cloud was just getting out of the pool. The blond was shaking, drowned by water and looked like he would go into hypothermia any moment. But Zack thought he'd never looked cuter. All he wanted to do was cuddle him to heat away the shivers. He shook his head, frowning heavily at himself. _'No Zack. No.'_

Cloud frowned slightly at seeing Zack apparently frowning at the wall. "... Zack?"

The Second Class shook his head, dispelling his daze. "Cloud!"

Cloud made his way over, but was unaware of the puddle by Zack's feet. So, for the second time that day, the puddle claimed a victim and Cloud went down hard on his backside. At hearing Cloud's cry of pain, Zack was on his knees next to the blond in a matter of seconds, hands on his arms with concern plastered on his expression. Cloud's eyes were watering and it broke Zack's heart.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came the quiet reply. He got to his feet slowly, wincing from the ache in his butt and upper thighs. Zack got up with him, worry still etched into his face. Cloud prodded his lower butt, flinching. Peeling up his swim shorts – they were matted down from water weight – and peered over his shoulder, but to no avail. He couldn't see his backside. Then, a thought struck him. He flushed bright red at the idea, but he needed someone to check it out. Thus, he turned to Zack with the brightest, warmest cheeks he had ever felt – or seen – and shyly asked, "Z-Zack? I-I think I h-hurt my thigh. Can you l-look for me, please!"

Before the blond knew what was happening, Zack was on the floor with a trail of blood trickling lightly out of his nose. His whole body was twitching. Urgency and bewilderment struck Cloud – how had Zack fallen over and made himself bleed?

"The puddle? It couldn't have been—could it?"

Oh no. It wasn't the puddle. It was all Cloud's fault. But Zack would blame the puddle. The puddle was claiming a lot of victim's that day.


End file.
